Intoxicating
by Ninja-edit
Summary: AU. Lemony. Neji mendapat buah simalakama dari keisengannya menakut-nakuti kekasihnya, Sasuke. NejiSasuSui. Hard Lemon. Kinky. Threesome. Exchange Fic for: Ame no Suzushii.
1. 1st toxic

**Judul:** Intoxicating

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** MA

**Exchange fic for:** Ame no Suzushii

**Birthday fic for: **Ayahaunt

**WARNING:** Yaoi, Hard Lemon, Kinky

**Pairing:** NejiSasu ; SuiSasu

**Dedicated to:** **_Madame la Pluie_**, **_Dark Amethyst_**, **_Lady Bellatrix_**, **_Windy Schiffer_**, and especially for **Ame no Suzushii & Ayahaunt**

**NOTE:** Exchange fic dengan Ame no Suzushii. Tadinya mau dibuat Threesome, tapi dengan berbagai pertimbangan, ngga jadi.. ^^;;

**_Happy Belated Birthday for Ayahaunt_**. NejiSasu romance-nya tolong ditunggu sebentar lagi ya.. ^^

Dan untuk **_Ame no Suzushii_**, semoga fic-nya cukup memuaskan. KakaIta-nya ditunggu :p

Read the **_Warnings _**carefully. Ask yourself whether you still have an urge to read this ficlet or not. Flames won't work to me.

Enough with the ramblings, on to the (sorta PWP) story..

* * *

**Intoxicating**

.

Uap panas mengepul menimbulkan bayang-bayang kabut keputihan. Neji melangkahkan kakinya melenggang memasuki wilayah pemandian umum dengan santai. Di tangan kanannya ia menjinjing sebuah ember kayu kecil berisi botol-botol sabun dan shampoo.

Langkah kakinya diiringi oleh belasan pasang mata yang berkilat penuh hasrat ke arahnya. Neji menarik sudut bibirnya, ia tahu betul bahwa dirinya begitu mempesona dan membuat laki-laki manapun di pemandian umum itu rela menjilat kakinya untuk membuatnya melirikkan mata pada mereka.

Postur tubuhnya yang tegap, tulang yang kokoh terbalut otot yang terbentuk dengan sempurna, warna kulitnya yang terang, garis wajahnya yang tegas, gestur tubuhnya yang mempesona, dan terlebih lagi kini ia melenggang dengan penuh keagungan dalam keadaan hampir telanjang dan hanya membelitkan handuk kecil di pinggulnya, tak ayal lagi mampu menyihir siapa saja yang melihat ke arahnya.

Dengan langkah penuh kepuasan telah menyedot perhatian para pengunjung pemandian umum itu, kini Neji telah sampai di bak besar di sayap kanan ruang besar pemandian itu. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kedua bola mata keperakannya mencari-cari sesuatu.

Di ujung sudut mata kirinya, dapat ditangkapnya sosok samar di antara kepulan uap panas. Sosok berambut hitam dengan kulit putih susunya yang lembut bagaikan porselen. Neji menyeringai dan kembali berbalik, menghampiri deretan kran air yang berjejer di dinding bersama dengan bangku plastik kecil di hadapan setiap kran.

Mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku plastik hijau itu, Neji meletakkan ember kayunya di samping kirinya dan mulai memutar kran air di hadapannya.

Membenamkan kepalanya di antara kucuran air hangat yang mengalir deras dari kran itu, Neji mengusap wajahnya dan mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya, menikmati siraman hangat yang membasahi kepala hingga lehernya. Memijit dan menimbulkan kesan nyaman dari relaksasi air hangat. Sebelah tangannya menggapai-gapai ke sebelah kirinya, pada ember kayu kecilnya.

"Shampoo?" sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

Neji membuka matanya dan melirik pada sumber suara di sampingnya dengan ekor matanya.

Seorang pemuda berambut perak sebahu, tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya dan mengacungkan sebotol shampoo di tangannya.

Memperhatikan botol shampoo itu sejenak, Neji mengerutkan keningnya, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kembalikan benda itu pada tempatnya," ujarnya penuh penekanan pada kata-katanya.

Pemuda berambut perak itu terkekeh pelan, helaian rambut peraknya terayun seirama, "Aku suka yang begini," sahutnya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Alih-alih menimpali, Neji menyambar botol shampoo di tangan pemuda itu dengan kasar. Sang pemuda berambut perak membelalakkan matanya dan bersiul ringan.

Membuka tutup botol shampoo yang kini berada di tangannya, Neji menuangkan cairan kental kebiruan dari dalam mulut botol itu ke telapak tangannya dengan hati-hati. Meletakkan botol shampoo itu di samping bangku plastik tempatnya duduk, Neji menggosok cairan shampoo di telapak tangannya dan mengusapkannya pada rambut panjangnya yang berwarna cokelat gelap.

"Tak mengacuhkanku?" Pemuda berambut perak di sampingnya kembali membuka suaranya.

Neji mengangkat bahunya, "Kalau kau begitu senang menonton orang keramas, silahkan saja," ujarnya tak acuh.

Pemuda berambut perak mengulurkan tangannya, menutup botol shampoo Neji yang masih terbuka, dan berbisik pelan, "Aku punya tawaran menarik."

Neji menarik sudut bibirnya. Bukan hal yang asing lagi mendapati dirinya menjadi target laki-laki muda yang terbelenggu nafsu untuk mendekatinya dan membawanya ke ranjang tidur.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak sudi menjadi uke," Neji menahan tawanya dari ucapannya sendiri. "Lain soal jika kau yang membentangkan pahamu lebar-lebar dan memohon padaku untuk membawamu melihat surga," tambahnya masih dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Itu akan sangat menyenangkan," pemuda di sampingnya balas menyeringai, "tapi sayangnya aku sedang ingin bermain sebagai seme," lanjutnya dengan sedikit nada penyesalan.

Neji mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, "Cari orang lain," timpalnya.

Pemuda berambut perak di sampingnya mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Neji dan berbisik pelan, "Bagaimana dengan yang di sana?" pemuda itu menunjuk sosok lain yang terpisah beberapa meter dari mereka, dengan dagunya.

Neji menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, "Sudah kau ajak?"

Pemuda berambut perak itu melenguh, "Sudah, ditolak."

Neji tertawa. Pemuda berambut perak itu menatapnya heran.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Neji di sela tawanya.

"Suigetsu," pemuda berambut perak itu menjawab dengan sedikit bingung.

Neji menyeringai dari bawah siraman air kran yang kini tengah membilas shampoo di rambut panjangnya, "Well, Suigetsu. Kau sial karena aku tidak senang berbagi. Sama halnya dengan pacarku itu yang tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menjamahnya selain aku."

Suigetsu melongo.

* * *

Sasuke membilas tubuhnya dengan sedikit malas. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu, namun kekasihnya tak kunjung datang.

Mandi di tempat pemandian umum seperti ini sungguh bukanlah hal yang menarik baginya. Kalau bukan karena shower di apartemennya sedang diperbaiki, tentu ia tak akan menyetujui ajakan kekasihnya untuk mandi di pemandian umum begini.

Sasuke tahu benar bahwa ia telah bermain-main dengan bahaya, ketika ia memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan seorang Hyuuga Neji. Bukan hanya penampilannya yang menimbulkan kesan berbahaya, namun pola pikir dan seleranya juga sama berbahayanya.

Bukan sekali-dua kali Neji memintanya bersetubuh di tempat umum, karena baginya rasa cemas akan dipergoki orang lain begitu mengesankan dan membuatnya semakin bergairah.

Kadang Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa bisa seorang Uchiha sepertinya, mau saja menuruti keinginan sang Hyuuga bermata perak amethyst itu.

"Memikirkan seseorang?" sebuah suara menyeruak dari samping tempatnya berendam.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya cepat, hapal betul dengan suara itu, "Kau lama!" desisnya dengan kesal.

Neji tertawa kecil dan mengusap air yang membasahi pipi lembut Sasuke, "Maafkan aku," sebelah tangan lainnya menyusup ke bawah air dan mengusap paha Sasuke lembut, "apa kau merindukanku?"

Sasuke mengerling sebal, "Singkirkan tanganmu. Karena kau telat, sebagai hukuman maka hari ini tidak ada seks."

Kedua kelopak mata Neji melebar, "Aku tidak tahu kau tidak suka menunggu. Biasanya juga kau tidak membesarkan masalah begini," tukas Neji membela diri.

"Yang benar saja. Gara-gara kau terlambat, sedari tadi ada saja orang yang menghampiriku dan menatapku dengan pandangan mesum," desis Sasuke di antara barisan giginya yang dirapatkan, menahan amarah.

Neji menahan tawanya, "Itu sih bukan salahku," ujarnya tersenyum simpul, "salahkan tubuh lembut seputih susu yang terbentuk dengan indah ini," sahutnya dengan sedikit merendahkan suaranya, mengusap paha Sasuke di bawah air dengan seduktif.

Sasuke mati-matian menahan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di pipinya. Dagunya dicondongkan pada sekumpulan pria dewasa di ujung bak pemandian yang tengah menatap ke arahnya sambil berbisik-bisik, "Kau lihat babi-babi gemuk itu? Dari tadi mereka tak henti-hentinya memandangku dengan tatapan panas dan menjijikkan, aku muak," ujarnya tak menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya sama sekali.

Neji memutar lehernya dan mengamati kumpulan pria itu sejenak, sebelum kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke dengan segaris seringai terpoles di bibir merah seksinya, "Mau kubuat mereka pergi?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Jangan berbuat keonaran di tempat umum, aku tidak mau melihatmu masuk penjara," sungutnya dengan nada satir.

Tangan kanan Neji terjulur dan kembali bertengger di pipi lembut Sasuke, "Tentu saja tidak," ujarnya setengah berbisik, "akan kuperlihatkan pada mereka, milik siapa kau ini."

Tepat setelah menyelsaikan kalimat terakhirnya, Neji melumat bibir lembut Sasuke yang kemerahan itu dengan cepat. Tangan kanannya melingkar di leher Sasuke dan mendongakkan dagu Sasuke, menekannya semakin merapat padanya. Tangan kirinya menyusup di celah paha Sasuke dan meremas paha lembut itu berulang kali hingga Sasuke mengerang dan membuka mulutnya.

Dengan cepat Neji memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke yang kini terbuka lebar. Lidah terlatihnya mengusap bagian dalam mulut Sasuke, dari gigi hingga ke langit-langit mulutnya. Sasuke melenguh dan menggerakkan lidahnya, berusaha mendapat kontak dengan lidah panjang Neji yang kini tengah menggerayangi pangkal kerongkongannya yang lembut.

Sasuke hampir tersedak dengan air liurnya sendiri, ketika otot refleks kerongkongannya merasakan sentuhan benda asing merah muda yang lembut, dan menyebabkannya kesulitan menelan air liurnya sendiri. Dengan cekatan Neji mengisap mulut Sasuke dan menyesap air liurnya dengan desahan yang penuh seduksi.

Lidah Sasuke kini bertaut dengan pasrah bersama lidah Neji yang bergerak dan menggeliat cekatan dalam rongga mulutnya, menyusuri setiap jengkal mulutnya, dan mengecap kenikmatan bersama . Kedua lidah itu saling mengecap, menyesap, mengusap dan menjilat. Kedua mulut itu saling mengisap dan menekan, menarik keluar semua gelora tak tertahankan dari setiap kecupan dan cumbuan mereka yang menimbulkan bunyi decakan dan lenguhan pelan penuh gairah.

Selang beberapa saat, kedua sejoli itu melepaskan kuncian mulut mereka dengan napas terengah. Kebutuhan akan oksigen sungguh menjadi satu-satunya hal yang membuat mereka saling melepaskan satu sama lain. Karena di saat seperti ini bukan logika yang berbicara, melainkan nafsu dan gairah seksual yang tak tertahankan.

Neji melirik sedikit pada tempat pria-pria tadi berkumpul dengan sudut matanya, dan dilihatnya tempat itu kini kosong. Seringai tipis tersungging di bibirnya, "Lihat," ujarnya penuh kepuasan, "mereka sudah mengerti."

Sasuke melirik ke arah yang ditunjukkan Neji dari balik celah bahu Neji, dan balas tersenyum puas, "Baguslah. Itu berarti aku tidak perlu mematahkan satu atau dua jari mereka."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk penjara," Neji menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding keramik di pinggiran bak pemandian dengan santai.

"Entahlah, siapapun akan merasa muak ditatap penuh hasrat begitu oleh sekumpulan laki-laki penuh peluh dan bau," Sasuke mendengus dengan jijik.

Neji tertawa kecil, "Yah, seks dalam jeruji besi penjara mungkin cukup menarik untuk dicoba?" guraunya dengan nada canda. Sasuke memukul lengannya pelan. Tawa Neji semakin menggema.

"Hmm," seketika dalam pikiran Neji kembali terbersit sosok pemuda berambut perak yang ditemuinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ia tahu benar, dalam sekali pandang saja siapapun akan mengakui bahwa pemuda berambut perak tadi itu cukup menarik, ralat, sangat menarik. Struktur tulangnya yang bagus, otot tubuhnya yang terlatih dan terbentuk dengan baik, kulitnya yang sedikit kecokelatan terbakar sinar matahari, dan terutama bola matanya. Kedua bola mata penuh gairah masa muda, dengan kedua pupil violet dengan iris mata kehitaman, sungguh membuat siapapun akan merasa tersedot dalam gelombang pesona ungu violet yang memikat itu.

Neji kembali menarik sudut bibirnya, "Bagaimana dengan si rambut perak?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi pada Sasuke, yang tersentak dan memandangnya heran.

"Si rambut perak?" Sasuke mengulang, dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Rambut perak dengan pupil mata violet. Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu," Neji memicingkan kedua matanya.

Sasuke menghela napasnya, "Oh. Ya."

"Ya?" Neji tersenyum simpul

"Ya, aku ingat," ulang Sasuke. Seketika ditolehakannya kepalanya pada Neji yang kini bersandar pada dinding keramik di sampingnya, "Darimana kau bisa tahu tentang dia?" tanyanya cepat.

Neji tak menyahut, menikmati air muka Sasuke yang penuh dengan emosi. Antara bingung, heran, dan penasaran.

"Neji, apa kau melihatnya? Melihat saat dia merayuku??" Sasuke mencecar tak sabar.

Neji hanya menyeringai lebar.

"Kau lihat dan kau membiarkannya??" suara Sasuke meninggi. Jelas tampak rasa tak senangnya.

"Tidak, tidak," Neji cepat menimpali. "Dia mendatangiku saat aku membilas tubuhku dengan air kran sebelum masuk bak pemandian tadi," jelasnya dengan tenang.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, namun membiarkan Neji melanjutkan.

"Sepertinya dia sedang mecari pasangan, dan dia senang laki-laki tampan yang dingin. Dengan nekad dia datang padaku setelah kau tolak," Neji berujar ringan, dengan seringai yang masih terpampang di wajahnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya lagi, "Kupikir dia mencari uke?"

Neji mengibaskan rambut panjangnya, "Melihat ini mungkin membuatnya berpikir aku mau disetubuhi. Dia tidak tahu saja betapa aku dapat menjadi seme paling mengerikan yang pernah ia temui," Neji menyeringai.

"Kau menolaknya, kan?" Sasuke tak menyembunyikan rasa penasaran dan gejolak cemburu yang bergolak di dadanya.

Neji menahan tawanya, "Hmm bagaimana yaa," ujarnya menggoda Sasuke. Ia senang betul melihat reaksi Sasuke yang tampak berang. Kedua bola mata onyx-nya berkilat ,dan bibir lembut kemerahannya mencibir dan merengut, membuatnya tampak begitu lucu di mata Neji.

"Kemari kubisiki," Neji menggerakkan ujung jari telunjuknya, meminta Sasuke untuk mendekat padanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung mendekat dan menyorongkan cuping telinganya pada bibir Neji yang tak lepas dari seringai.

"Kukatakan kalau aku tidak berminat jadi uke, karena aku sudah punya uke yang luar biasa mempesona di sisiku," Neji mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kecupan di cuping telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke bergumam perlahan, "Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan masih ada yang kau sembunyikan."

Neji melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Sasuke dan membawanya merapat ke tubuhnya, "Hmm? Misalnya?" bisiknya tepat di bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap kekasihnya itu dalam-dalam. Tak banyak yang ditemukannya. Ia paham betul bahwa kekasihnya itu begitu mirip dengannya, pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik ekspresi acuh tak acuhnya yang tampak dingin. Dan Sasuke tahu benar, bahwa kekasihnya itu selalu menyimpan ide gila dalam benaknya, termasuk urusan seks.

Dan itulah yang ia khawatirkan.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak," suara rendah Neji membuyarkan lamunannya, diiringi dengan lembutnya telapak tangan Neji yang mengusap pipinya dan turun sedikit demi sedikit ke bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sasuke mendesah. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru tempat pemandian, namun didapatinya bahwa tempat itu kini telah lengang dan kosong, hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja. Jam dinding di atas pintu masuk besar yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni bercat merah itu menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat lima. Tak heran semua orang sudah meninggalkan tempat pemandian, karena hanya orang bodoh saja yang mandi lewat pukul sembilan malam.

Ralat. Orang bodoh atau orang yang sedang terburu nafsu seksual.

Sasuke mendesah semakin keras, ketika dirasakannya lidah Neji menjilati dadanya perlahan, dengan remasan keras di pangkal pahanya dan di pinggangnya. Lidah Neji perlahan mulai menjilati puting dadanya dan membuat puting kecokelatan itu menegang dan mengeras. Erangan Sasuke membuatnya mengulum puting kecokelatan itu dan menggigitnya perlahan dengan barisan giginya, yang tak ayal menimbulkan lenguhan dan desahan keras dari sosok bertubuh indah di hadapannya itu.

Neji menyandarkan tubuh Sasuke yang terkulai lemas dengan gairah tak tertahankan sebagai akibat dari aksi panasnya dengan lidah terampilnya itu, pada sandaran keramik di pinggir bak pemandian. Perlahan namun pasti lidahnya bergerak semakin jauh ke bawah, dengan meninggalkan bekas jilatan dan isapan dalam jalur pencariannya menuju bagian bawah tubuh Sasuke.

Kedua bola matanya awas memperhatikan raut muka Sasuke yang mengerut dan menegang, merona merah dalam gairah, dan kedua bibir lembutnya yang terbuka dan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan seksi yang membuat Neji semakin bergairah.

Sasuke mengerang keras ketika dirasakannya lidah terampil Neji mengusap bagian bawah perutnya di dalam air. Dalam sekejap Neji kembali ke permukaan air, "Sayang sekali manusia tidak diberkahi insang untuk berdiam lama di dalam air," ujarnya dengan nada sedikit menyesal. Namun Sasuke tahu benar bahwa kekasihnya itu memiliki hal lain dalam pikirannya.

"Jadi mari kita langsung saja pada menu utama," lanjut Neji dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Sasuke tak menimpali, napasnya memburu dengan nafsu yang bergejolak tak tertahankan.

"Balikkan tubuhmu," perintah Neji sesaat kemudian.

Sasuke menurut tanpa menyahut, membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pinggiran bak pemandian. Seketika logikanya yang dikuasai nafsu mengolah situasi, "Tunggu! Kau tidak bermaksud melakukannya dalam air—"

Belum sempat Sasuke mengakhiri kalimatnya, Neji telah membenamkan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuhnya tanpa peringatan apapun. Kebrutalan itu diakhiri dengan teriakan Sasuke yang membahana di seluruh ruangan.

Neji melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke dan menggapai puting tegang Sasuke yang haus akan sentuhan. Tangan satunya lagi menyelusup ke sela pangkal paha Sasuke, seraya mengusap dengan keras hingga menemukan buah zakar Sasuke, dan mengelusnya dari pangkal kepala hingga batang kemaluannya itu. Sasuke, tak ayal lagi, menjerit dalam nikmat.

Beberapa detik dalam keadaan seperti itu, hingga Sasuke mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan benda asing dalam tubuh bagian bawanya. Gerakan maju-mundur tangan Neji yang melingkari batang kemaluannya sungguh membuatnya tak dapat menahan hasrat yang bergejolak hebat di sekujur tubuhnya. Sasuke menekan bagian bawah tubuhnya hingga Neji membenamkan kejantanannya semakin dalam, dan ia pun mengerang semakin kencang.

Neji mengerti sinyal yang dikirimkan Sasuke, dan dalam detik berikutnya yang terdengar adalah erangan dan desahan Sasuke, seirama dengan gerakan cepat maju-mundur kejantanan Neji yang tanpa ampun menerobos tubuh Sasuke berulang kali dalam tempo tak beraturan.

Sasuke kembali memekik hebat ketika dirasakannya kejantanan Neji menekan titik ekstasinya dengan tepat. Napasnya terengah, temperatur tubuhnya naik, dan peluh mulai mengucur dari dahinya. Dengan setengah terengah Sasuke memaksakan pita suaranya bergetar dan mengeluarkan suara koheren, "A-Airnya…m-massuk..!!"

Neji tak mengindahkan hal ini. Tanpa ampun ia terus membenamkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Sasuke yang menggeliat di bawahnya. Air hangat pemandian yang menyelusup masuk di celah kejantanannya dan rubuh Sasuke membuat gerakannya semakin mudah. Berhubungan seks tanpa mempersiapkan Sasuke dengan minyak seks terlebih dahulu membuat gerakannya sedikit sulit, namun air yang merembes masuk melalui celah sempit itu memberinya sedikit bantuan untuk melicinkan bagian dalam tubuh Sasuke yang kini tengah menggeliat penuh nikmat di bawahnya.

Selang beberapa saat, Neji memusatkan tusukannya pada tempo yang teratur dan posisi yang terfokus pada titik ekstasi Sasuke. Kedua tubuh telanjang mereka yang terhubung dalam kuncian erat itu bergoyang seirama dengan tiap tusukan Neji yang tepat dan cepat. Sasuke mati-matian menahan tubuhnya supaya tidak limbung ke dalam air, melalui kedua sikutnya yang ia kaitkan di pegangan besi sepanjang pinggiran bak mandi raksasa itu.

Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam erat, dan air mata tampak menggenang di pelupuk matanya, dengan rona merah tersirat di pipinya hingga ke daun telinga. Kedua bibirnya terbuka lebar, dan lidahnya sedikit terjulur keluar, melontarkan kata-kata tak koheren dengan air liur yang menetes di sudut bibir ranumnya yang kemerahan.

Neji mungkin adalah seroang remaja laki-laki yang tak pernah mampu membendung gairah seksualnya, namun lebih dari pada itu, Sasuke adalah remaja laki-laki yang begitu menggilai seks. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal angkuh dan dingin itu selalu mampu menyembunyikan nafsu seksualnya dengan baik, dan hanya pada saat-saat bersama kekasihnya ini saja ia akan berubah dari seoarng pandai yang berkomposur menjadi seorang penggugat seks yang tak kunjung puas hanya dengan satu atau dua kali bersetubuh.

Antara laki-laki yang memiliki hasrat besar, dengan laki-laki yang begitu menggilai seks, keduanya bertemu dalam gempita pesta tahun baru beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, menjelma menjadi sepasang kekasih yang haus akan seks dan tenggelam dalam candu seksual tak berujung.

Dalam beberapa tusukan, Neji telah mencapai klimaksnya dan disusul dengan Sasuke yang menyemprotkan cairan spermanya pada dinding keramik bak pemandian.

Sasuke terengah dan membiarkan tubuh lunglainya terkulai lemas di pinggiran bak, sementara Neji mengeluarkan kejantanannya perlahan dari dalam tubuh Sasuke.

Cairan hangat mengalir dari dalam tubuh Sasuke, bercampur dengan air hangat pemandian. Sasuke mengerang, menikmati sensasi bercampurnya sprema Neji dengan air hangat pemandian di mulut lubang tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak berpikir ini sudah selesai, kan?" suara _baritone_ Neji mengusik gendang telinganya, mengirimkan getaran di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sasuke menatap Neji dari balik celah bahunya, dan menarik sudut bibirnya, "Biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar," ujarnya di sela-sela hembusan napasnya yang tak beraturan.

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambut cokelat panjangnya terayun, "Sayangnya dia tidak bisa menunggu," ujarnya dengan seringai terpoles di bibirnya yang seksi.

Sasuke melirik pada kejantanan Neji, yang tampak mulai kembali menegang. Ia memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif, dan beranjak berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya, "Di atas. Aku tidak mau tubuhku kram di bawah air," sahutnya pada akhirnya.

Ketika Sasuke menarik dirinya dari dalam air dan keluar dari bak mandi, dapat dilihat jelas oleh Neji, bagaimana cairan spermanya mengalir perlahan keluar dari tubuh Sasuke. Neji menyeringai puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

Sasuke merangkak ke atas lantai ruang pemandian yang lengang, dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap langit-langit dan menghempaskan dirinya di lantai keramik yang dingin itu. Kedua lututnya terlipat dan teracung ke atas, dan dengan sigap ia merentangkan kedua pahanya lebar-lebar, membiarkan tubuh bagian bawahnya terekspos dengan jelas di hadapan Neji yang mematung di pinggir bak mandi.

Jemari lentik Sasuke meraih batang kemaluannya sendiri, dan meremas kedua bola kemaluannya dengan telapak tangannya, seraya jemari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya mengelus-ngelus lubang tubuhnya yang masih tampak kesulitan mengeluarkan sisa sperma Neji dari dalam tubuhnya.

Sebelah tangannya lagi menggerayangi dadanya sendiri, dan berhenti tepat di puting kecokelatannya, memijit perlahan di sana. Sasuke mengerang dan mendesah. menatap Neji dengan tatapan penuh harap dan hasrat untuk kembali menjamah tubuh sempurnanya itu.

Neji menarik sudut bibirnya dan beranjak keluar dari bak pemandian. Tak dihiraukannya genangan air dalam bak yang tercemar dengan cairan spermanya yang mengambang di permukaan air.

Dalam beberapa langkah, kini Neji telah sampai tepat di hadapan tubuh molek Sasuke yang terkulai tak berdaya, atau lebih tepatnya, pasrah mengundangnya untuk menggerayanginya.

Neji menurunkan badannya dan merangkak di atas tubuh Sasuke yang basah, menikmati stiap jengkal tubuh Sasuke yang dapat dijamah oleh lidahnya, dari perut hingga dada, sampai ke leher. Neji mengisap leher Sasuke dan menggigitnya perlahan, membuat sang uke mengerang dan kembali mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya dalam kepuasan tak tertahankan.

"Kau tahu…" Neji berbisik di sela isapannya. Sasuke tak begitu mendengarkan kata-kata Neji. Tang ada dalam benaknya adalah ia ingin Neji saat itu juga-di sana juga, menusuk jauh ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Sejak tadi ada yang memperhatikan kita dengan tatapan lapar," lanjut Neji lagi, membuat kedua kelopak mata Sasuek sontak terbuka lebar.

"Pertunjukkan yang menarik," sebuah suara menyeruak dari seberang sudut ruangan dan membuat jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. "Sungguh menarik hingga membuatku klimaks hanya dengan menjadi penonton," tambah sang pemilik suara yang kini tampak melenggangkan kaki jenjangnya menghampiri Sasuke dan Neji.

Kedua pupil mata Sasuke mengecil, dan kelopak matanya membelalak lebar. Ia tak berani menoleh pada sumber suara yang telah menyela aktiftas panasnya dengan Neji itu, dan yang dapat dilihatnya hanyalah sosok samar berambut perak yang berkelebat di sudut matanya.

"Ne-Neji!!" Sasuke hendak berontak dan menarik kedua tangannya, ketika dirasakannya kedua tangaannya tak dapat digerakkan.

Didongakkannya kepalanya, dan dilihatnya bahwa kedua pergelangan tangannya telah tersimpul erat dengan handuk putih kecil yang tanpa disadarinya telah ada di sana. Rupanya Neji telah mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya itu ketika ia hanyut dalam gejolak kenikmatan dari jilatan dan isapan mulut Neji di lehernya.

"Aku tahu kau senang dengan tantangan," Neji menyeringai, "dan baru kusadari kalau dibandingkan dengan seks di tempat umum, seks yang melibatkan pihak ketiga justru jauh lebih menarik."

Sasuke semakin membelalakkan matanya. Mulutnya terkunci rapat dengan rasa terkejut yang luar biasa.

"Halo Sasuke, aku Suigetsu," suara riang dan terkesan main-main yang asing baginya itu kembali terdengar semakin mendekat.

"N-Neji… K-Kenapa??!" Sasuke mendesis, air matanya mulai mengalir di pipinya yang lembut.

Neji mengusap air mata itu perlahan, "Hei, hei, seorang Uchiha tidak boleh menangis kan?" ujarnya tak mengindahkan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Tenang saja Sasuke, aku bisa memuaskanmu sama seperti pacarmu ini," sang pemuda berambut perak yang baru muncul dan mengaku bernama Suigetsu itu kembali membuka suaranya. Seringai lebar terpampang di wajahnya.

Sasuke tak mampu berkata-kata. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena amarah dan rasa takut. Sungguhpun ia seorang homoseksual, namun yang menyetubuhinya selama ini hanyalah Neji—pacarnya—seorang. Tidak pernah yang lainnya. Kemunculan orang tak dikenal yang beberapa saat yang lalu terang-terangan mengajaknya berhubungan seks tanpa basa-basi dan langsung ditolaknya, dan kini sang orang asing itu berdiri di sampingnya yang dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dan terikat tanpa perlawanan, sungguh suatu hal yang ironis.

"N-Neji..!!" suara Sasuke tercekat. Air matanya semakin banyak menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Neji menatap kekasihnya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan mengiba dan meminta belas kasihan itu. Ia mendegsus seraya beralih dari tubuh Sasuke, "Uchiha Sasuke tidak boleh memelas," ujarnya ketus dan dingin, meninggalkan Sasuke yang terkulai tanpa daya di lantai keramik yang dingin.

Sasuke memandang Neji yang pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan tatapnn horror. Tak pernah sekalipun seumur hidupnya ia pikir bahwa kekasihnya itu akan mengkhianatinya seperti ini. Mempermalukannya seperti ini.

"Nah, Sasuke, ayo kita main," Suigetsu menyeringai lebar, dengan kedua bola mata violetnya yang berkilat dengan gairah yang membara.

* * *

Suigetsu merangkak di atas tubuh indah berkulit putih susu di atas keramik kebiruan itu, dan merendahkan tubuhnya. Berkali-kali lidahnya menjilat bibirnya sendiri, terpesona pada tubuh molek sehalus porselen yang terkulai pasrah di bawah tubuhnya. Batang kemaluannya sudah menegang sedari tadi, bahkan sesaat setelah ia klimaks menonton sang malaikat berkulit putih disetubuhi kekasihnya.

Menonton dan merasakannya langsung sungguh dua hal yang berbeda. Dan kini ketika pada akhirnya ia mendapat gilirannya, yang dapat Suigetsu lakukan adalah berdecak kagum atas ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu indah dan membawa dosa dari tubuh sempurna sang Uchiha muda.

Menurunkan kepalanya di celah bahu Sasuke, Suigetsu menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat leher lembut itu dengan tak sabar. Mengisap setiap tanda merah yang dihasilkan Neji, dan membuat tanda merah baru dan menjelajah puas di setiap jengkal leher putih susu itu.

Sasuke sudah hendak menarik tangannya untuk memukul sang penjamah, ketika dirasakannya kedua tangannya tertahan oleh suatu cengkeraman kuat. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Neji—kekasihnya sendiri—mencekal pergelangan tangannya erat-erat, menahannya supaya tidak bergerak.

Sasuke sudah membuka mulutnya, siap mencaci maki Neji, ketika lidah cekatan Suigetsu menjamah dadanya dan menghampiri puting dadanya. Hingga yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah erangan dan desahan kenikmatan.

Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terbuai dalam kenikmatan, tatkala lidah terampil Suigetsu menjamah tubuhnya semakin jauh ke bagian bawah tubuhnya yang melemas karena desakan hasrat tak terbendung. Walau logikanya menentang mati-matian, namun ia tahu benar bahwa tubuhnya begitu membutuhkan hal ini. Kejantanannya yang sedari tadi menegang mulai teracung kaku ke atas, menunjuk Suigetsu yang semakin mendekatkan lidahnya ke sana.

Cairan pra-sperma mulai merembes dari mulut kemaluannya yang bergetar perlahan, bersamaan dengan kulit kemaluannya yang semakin menggelap merah dan basah.

Tanpa buang waktu, Suigetsu membawa lidahnya pada batang kemaluan Sasuke dan menjilatinya, layaknya batang permen manis kesukaannya. Lidah panjangnya mengusap di sepanjang batang kemaluan Sasuke dengan gerakan yang lambat, membuat Sasuke mengerang, dan mendorong maju bokongnya untuk mendapat jamahan lebih banyak dari lidah merah muda Suigetsu yang menggodanya.

"Kau menikmatinya dengan baik," Neji bergumam.

Sasuke menatap Neji dengan tajam. Amarah dan frustasi seksual menguasainya tanpa sanggup ia tahan, "Kalau memang ini maumu, aku akan menikmatinya!" pekiknya penuh gejolak emosi. Air mata di pelupuk matanya yang menggenang mulai berjatuhan kembali.

Sasuke mengerang kencang ketika jemari Suigetsu meremas sepasang bola kemaluannya, sembari mengulum batangnya. Tanpa menghabiskan banyak waktu, Suigetsu memajukan kepalanya, memasukkan habis batang kemaluan Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya, dengan bibirnya yang terkatup erat dan lidahnya yang menjilat dan mengisap lekat sepanjang batang kemaluannya.

Mulut Suigetsu yang mengatup erat di sekeliling kemaluannya, membuat Sasuke terengah dalam gairah. Isapan kuatnya yang terkesan malas dan asal-asalan, tidak membuat suasana menjadi lebih baik, karena kini Sasuke menggeliat liar di bawah tubuh kokoh penjamahnya itu dengan erangan dan desahan kencang.

Tanpa ampun, Suigetsu menelan kemaluan Suigetsu semakin dalam, membuatnya menyentuh pangkal kerongkongan Suigetsu yang lembut dan elastis. Sasuke terpekik kencang. Isapan Suigetsu yang mengeras dan gerakan maju-mundur mulutnya sungguh tak tertahankan lagi baginya, hingga ia pun mencapai klimaksnya, menyemprotkan cairan spermanya ke dalam mulut panas dan lembut yang terbenam di antara pangkal pahanya itu.

Dapat dirasakannya mulut lembut itu mengisap spermanya cepat dan tanpa jeda, hingga habis semuanya. Bahkan ketika Sasuke sudah berhenti menyembur, mulut panas itu masih mengisap-isap kepala batang kemaluannya, berharap masih terisa sari-sari nikmat yang kecut dan asin dari kulit dan daging tebal itu.

"Luar biasa," suara Neji kembali terdengar, "baru kali ini aku melihatmu klimaks untuk orang lain, betul-betul pemandangan yang luar biasa," ujarnya lagi dengan bola matanya yang berkilat.

Sasuke ama sekali tak mengacuhkan kalimatnya, mengatur napasnya yang terengah dan mengusir kilatan cahaya putih menyilaukan yang membutakan matanya setelah klimaks. Kenikmatan tiada tara yang selama ini hanya diperolehnya dari kekasihnya, sungguh membuatnya sedikit terkejut dapat diperolehnya dari orang lain seperti itu.

Suigetsu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapanya dengan senyum lebar teroles di wajahnya, "Terima kasih, Sasuke," sahutnya, masih dengan nada suaranya yang terkesan seperti main-main itu.

Suigetsu beranjak dari sela paha Sasuke yang mengangkang lebar, dan bersiap berdiri, "Thanks sudah meminjamkan pacarmu ini sebentar, Neji. Kurasa sebaiknya aku cari orang untuk mengurus kepunyaanku sendiri yang sedari tadi menjerit minta klimaks," ujarnya dengan sedikit nada canda, menunjuk kejantanannya yang tegang dan mengeluarkan cairan pra-sperma perlahan.

Neji melepaskan cekalannya dari pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang kini tampak memerah, dan melepaskan ikatannya, "Tak masalah. Aku suka orang yang menarik sepertimu," ujarnya dengan segaris seringai di sudut bibirnya.

Tepat ketika Suigetsu melambaikan tangannya dan hendak melangkah pergi, Sasuke membuka suaranya dan setengah berteriak, "Tunggu!"

Suigetsu dan Neji tersentak. Keduanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan heran.

"Setelah berbuat seenaknya, lalu mau pergi begitu saja??" Sasuke mendesis dan menggeram kesal.

Suigetsu memiringkan kepalanya seidkit, bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak berpikir, dan sejenak kemudian ia menelan ludahnya dan berkata dengan mantap, "Kembali ke sini,"

"Eh??" Neji dan Suigetsu menyahut berbarengan. Terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke tak mempedulikan tatapan terkejut Neji di sampingnya, alih-alih ia menatap lurus pada kedua bola mata ungu violet Suigetsu yang berdiri hampir dua meter di hadapannya, "Kembali kemari dan puaskan aku," tandasnya tegas.

Suigetsu membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Begitu pula dengan Neji yang menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan horror, mulutnya menganga lebar.

"Hei, Sasu—"

"Kau sudah mempermainkanku semaumu," Sasuke menyela Neji cepat. "Jangan larang aku berbuat semauku sekarang," tegasnya tanpa celah keraguan sedikitpun.

Neji sungguh terkejut bukan main. Dari awal niatnya hanyalah sedikit main-main, tertarik dengan ide kawan barunya yang berambut perak itu bahwa menakut-nakuti kekasihnya yang selalu nampak cool itu tentu suatu hal yang menyenangkan.

Neji setuju dan mengusulkan rencana untuk membuat Suigetsu memberi kekasihnya itu oral sex hingga ia klimaks. Namun tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya bahwa kekasihnya itu malah akan berbalik menyerangnya. Jika di dunia ini ada yang namanya karma, mungkin ini salah satunya—pikirnya dengan masih mengawang setengah tak percaya pada kenyataan di depan matanya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" Sasuke mendesis tajam pada Suigetsu, yang masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Suigetsu mengerjapkan matanya dan melirik pada Neji sekilas. Sasuke mengerti maksud Suigetsu, dan menoleh pada kekasihnya yang tengah tergagap itu, "Aku mau dia. Mau Suigetsu. Jangan mencoba melarangku," ujarnya ketus dan penuh penegasan. Kilatan kemarahan dan niat balas dendam terpancar dari sorot matanya, bercampur dengan nafsu seksualnya yang kembali menggerayangi sekujur tubuhnya.

Bagai mendapat buah simalakama, Neji hanya mampu mematung pasrah di lantai tempatnya terduduk lemas.

Sasuke menyorongkan sudut bibirnya membentuk kurva, puas dengan reaksi Neji. Ditolehkannya kepalanya pada Suigetsu yang masih berdiri mematung, "Jangan seperti orang bodoh begitu, kemarilah," ujarnya dengan lantang, namun sedikit lebih lembut kini.

Seolah terhipnotis oleh tubuh jenjang nan bugil di hadapannya, Suigetsu mengayuh kakinya cepat dan membungkukkan badannya, menarik dagu Sasuke dan mengecupnya dalam hitungan detik.

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di leher Suigetsu dan menariknya semakin dalam ke pangkuannya, hingga mereka terjatuh di lantai keramik pemandian, dengan posisi Suigetsu menghimpit di atas tubuh telanjang Sasuke.

Sasuke membentangkan kedua pahanya lebar-lebar, menikmati friksi nikmat yang ditimbulkan dari kontak antara pangkal pahanya dengan kejantanan Suigetsu yang menegang hebat.

Mulutnya terkunci rapat dengan multu Suigetsu, yang melumatnya tanpa ampun. Dari jilatan, isapan, kecupan, dan usapan lidahnya, Sasuke menyimpan informasi dalam kepalanya bahwa Suigetsu sedikit lebih brutal daripada Neji soal ciuman. Hal ini semakin meningkatkan gairah seksualnya, membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bila kejantanan Suigetsu yang besar dan panjang itu menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Apakah akan sama rasanya seperti dengan Neji, atau mungkin lebih nikmat.

Neji menatap kekasihnya yang tengah bergumul dan menggeliat liar di bawah himpitan tubuh laki-laki lain dengan nikmat itu, tanpa berkedip. Pikirannya kosong seketika, setelah ia mendengar erangan dan desahan yang meluncur dari ujung lidah Sasuke, disela-sela cumbuan panasnya dengan Suigetsu.

Kini yang Neji reasakan bukan lagi rasa kaget, malu, kecewa, atau marah lagi, melainkan justru hasrat seksual. Tanpa mampu dibendungnya, ia rasakan tubuhnya bereaksi mendengar desahan dan erangan pelan Sasuke. Kejantanannya kembali menegang kaku, melihat sang kekasih menggeliat penuh nikmat di bawah dekapan laki-laki lain.

Entah siapa yang gila di sini, Neji tidak tahu. Apakah Suigetsu yang dengan bodoh mau saja memuaskan hasrat kekasihnya itu, atau mungkin kekasihnya itu sendiri yang tidak waras dengan membiarkan dirinya digauli laki-laki tak dikenal di hadapan pacarnya sendiri! Atau mungkin justru Neji sendirilah yang kehilangan logikanya, karena gairah seksualnya malah terpancing melihat kekasihnya sendiri dicumbu laki-laki lain di hadapannya sendiri.

Neji meremas kejantannannya sendiri dan mengocoknya, menatap pemandangan erotis di hadapannya dengan napas tersengal.

Sasuke bukannya tak menyadari hal itu. Dari bawah kelopak matanya, dilihatnya Neji bermastrubasi dan menikmati dirinya sendiri dengan napas tersengal. Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya puas, dan menggerakkan kuncian tubuhnya dengan Suigetsu, mencengkeram bahu dan punggung Suigetsu lebih erat kini. Lidahnya masih berdansa seirama dengan lidah Suigetsu yang tanpa henti menjilat dan mengisap rongga mulutnya.

Oksigen selalu menjadi batasan manusia dalam bercumbu. Dengan napas tersengal, Suigetsu mengambil jarak dengan Sasuke dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Kedua bola mata violet-nya menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus, masih terhipnotis dalam gelora kenikmatan atas apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Semuanya menjadi jelas ketika Sasuke menarik sebelah lutunya dan membuat pangkal pahanya semakin melebar, membuat kejantanan Suiegtsu menyentuh mulut lubangnya.

Suigetsu mengerang kencang, bagaikan binatang buas yang tengah frustasi di musim kawin. Sasuke tersenyum simpul, dan berbisik di telinganya dengan penuh provokasi seksi, "Masukkan… Suigetsu…"

Dalam satu hentakan keras, batang kemaluan Suigetsu tertanam kedalam tubuh Sasuke dengan tusukan tajam. Sasuke dan Suigetsu berteriak bersamaan, tergugah dengan kenikmatan tiada tara dari kontak baru yang begitu memikat tubuh mereka yang haus akan sentuhan kenikmatan itu.

"A-Aggh, se-sempit s-sekali!!" Suigetsu mengerang. Dirasakannya dinding perut Sasuke meremas batang kemaluannya dengan erat, dan mengisapnya semakin dalam. Dinding daging yang seolah hidup itu menggelayut kencang di sekeliling batang kemaluannya yang tertanam dalam tubuh sempurna di bawah tubuhnya itu, dan mengisapnya ke dalam, dengan kuat dan dalam hawa yang panas. Suigetsu mengerang tiada henti.

Sasuke menjerit kencang, tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan merasakan batang kemaluan Suigetsu yang besar dan panjang menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuhnya perlahan namun pasti. Entah karena tak pernah ia rasakan benda lain menjamah dirinya seperti itu selain milik Neji, atau karena hal lainnya, ia tak tahu. Namun dirasakannya bahwa tubuhnya bereaksi begitu liar pada jamahan Suigetsu—orang yang baru saja dikenalnya di hari itu.

Suigetsu menusuk semakin dalam, merasakan kuku-kuku jemari Sasuke mencengkeram punggungnya erat, hingga ia tak akan heran jika nanti didapatinya punggungnya itu penuh luka goresan kuku. Kedua tangan Suigetsu melingkar erat di pinggang Sasuke dan di pinggulnya, mendoronganya ke atas dan semakin memudahkannya memasukkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Sasuke semakin cepat.

Jeritan kencang menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan, ketika ujung kemaluan Suigetsu menekan sebuah tonjolan kecil dan kaku namun lembut, jauh di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerang keras, kedua kakinya menggeliat dan tubuhnya terangkat. Kedua matanya terpejam erat, rona merah menjalari bukan hanya wajahnya, namun seluruh tubuhnya yang membara dalam rasa nikmat yang panas membara.

Sekali lagi Suigetsu menekan tonjolan kecil itu, dan kembali disambut pekikan tajam yang melengking tajam dari mulut Sasuke yang terbuka lebar dan terengah. Kedua bibirnya basah oleh ciuman Suigetsu sebelumnya, dan lidahnya sedikit terjulur keluar, menjilat sudut bibirnya sendiri dan membairkan air liurnya mengalir dari ujung bibirnya. Menandakan betapa ia sedang berada dalam kenikmatan yang tak terhingga.

Menyeringai puas dalam rasa nikmatnya sendiri, Suigetsu berulang kali menusuk titik ekstasi Sasuke itu dengan tajam. Semakin cepat, semakin keras, semakin dalam. Sperma Neji yang masih tersisa di dalam tubuh Ssuke memudahkannya bergerak dengan leluasa dan cepat.

Dibukanya paha Sasuke semakin lebar, dan diangkatnya tubuhnya menjauh dari dada Sasuke. Dengan gerakan yang semakin kencang dan keras, ditusuknya tubuh Sasuke semakin dalam dan bertubi-tubi.

Teriakan Sasuke semakin kencang menggema, semakin membuatnya terlena dalam ekstasi. Bola-bola kemaluannya membentur pangkal paha Sasuke dengan keras, menimbulkan bunyi gemericik kental yang berpantulan dengan cairan sperma Neji dan Suigetsu yang merembes dari sela lubang Sasuke.

Isapan erat Sasuke, desahannya, teriakannya, lenguhannya, dan erangannya, membuat Suigetsu tak tahan lagi. Dengan dorongan kuat ia hentakkan tubuhnya ke dalam tubuh Sasuke lebih keras, dan dalam sekejap Sasuke meneriakkan namanya sembari menyemburkan cairan spermanya dengan kencang.

Dinding perut Sasuke mengencang menimpali kondisi klimaksnya, membuat Suigetsu semakin terjepit dan terbuai dalam nikmat tiada tara, dan menusuk tajam untuk yang terakhir kalinya, seraya menyemburkan cairan spermanya banyak-banayk jauh di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

Setelah semburan kencang yang ketiga kalinya selesai, Suigetsu menurunkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Sasuke kembali ke lantai keramik, dengan napas yang terburu hebat. Dikeluarkannya batang kemaluannya dari dalam tubuh Sasuke perlahan, tak ingin menyakiti sang malaikat sempurna yang membawa dosa penuh kenikmatan itu.

Suigetsu menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Sasuke dan merebah terlentang, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Neji mengusap batang kemaluannya sendiri sembari terengah. Dilihatnya cairan kental putih tak jauh di hadapan Neji di atas lantai keramik.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, dan berujar di sela napasnya yang juga terengah, "Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat, Neji?"

Neji yang masih dalam napasnya yang memburu, balas menyeringai, "Tak kusangka aku akan klimaks begitu hebat, melihat tubuh pacarku sendiri dihantam kejantanan laki-laki lain tanpa henti."

Suigetsu yang melihat kedua sejoli ini saling berpandangan dan tersenyum, kembali mengingat posisinya sebagai orang luar. Berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya, ia bangkit perlahan, "Luar biasa," ujarnya dengan napas yang mulai teratur, "sudah lama sekali, sejak terakhir aku klimaks sekencang itu. Betul-betul hebat."

Neji dan Sasuke menatap Suigetsu bersamaan.

Suigetsu menunjuk Sasuke dengan dagunya, menatap lekat pada Neji, "Kau beruntung sekali memilikinya sebagai pacarmu. Jaga malaikat berharga ini baik-baik," ujarnya kembali pada gaya bicaranya yang seperti main-main.

Sasuke dan Neji tak menyahut.

Suigetsu menghela napas panjang dan beranjak berdiri, "Ini betul-betul hari baikku. Gara-gara si bodoh Juugo berserk dan menghancurkan tangki air di apartemenku, terpaksa mandi di pemandian umum begini. Tak tahunya malah dapat hal yang luar biasa menyenangkan. Mungkin besok bakal kutraktir makan siang saja dia," ujarnya masih dengan nada candanya.

"Selamat tinggal, Neji dan Sasuke," ujarnya dengan riang, melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke dan Neji yang masih terbujur lemas di lantai, dan menghilang ke balik pintu keluar tanpa menoleh lagi sama sekali.

Dalam sekejap ruangan luas itu sunyi senyap. Hanya bunyi hembusan napas Neji dan Sasuke yang menandakan adanya kehidupan. Baik Neji maupun Sasuke, tak membuka suaranya sama sekali. Larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"P-Permisi… Pemandiannya mau tutup…" seorang wanita setengah baya—sang pengurus pemandian—muncul dari pintu masuk. Kapas kemerahan menancap di kedua lubang hidung wanita berkimono biru dengan sulaman benang wol itu. Perpaduan yang aneh.

Neji dan Sasuke bangkit tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, mengemasi handuk dan ember mandi masing-masing yang telah terlupakan, dan melenggang ke luar pemandian. Sekilas ekor mata Neji menangkap tulisan dari sulaman wol di kimono biru wanita itu berbunyi: _'Fujoshi'_.

* * *

**_Satu minggu kemudian…_**

.

Dengan satu erangan kencang, Sasuke klimaks dan diikuti oleh Neji di belakang tubuhnya. Kedua insan yang terpikat oleh candu seks itu terengah dalam sisa-sisa gejolak birahi mereka yang entah mengapa, sejak kejadian di pemandian umum itu, tak dapat terpuaskan dengan sempurna. Seolah ada yang kurang dalam setiap hubungan intim yang mereka berdua lakukan semenjak saat itu.

"Neji! Sasuke!" sebuah suara memecah keheningan dan menarik perhatian sepasang kekasih itu. Kontan keduanya menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Kalian ini, bolos dari pelajaran pertama hingga jam istirahat siang begini demi seks?! Ya Tuhan!!" pemuda berambut emas yang baru muncul dari balik pintu masuk atap gedung sekolah itu meremas kepalanya sendiri dengan gemas.

"Apa urusanmu, Dobe?" Sasuke menimpali dengan dingin.

"Ya, apa urusanmu?" timpal Neji mendukung Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut emas yang dipanggil Naurto itu memutar bola matanya, namun tak menimpali provokasi mereka, "Ada murid baru yang diperkenalkan hari ini tadi pagi. Iruka-sensei ingin KAU mengantarnya berkeliling sekolahan, karena KAU adalah Ketua Kelas, teme!" ujar Naruto, memberi penekanan pada setiap kata 'kau'.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, sementara Neji tak acuh. Keduanya sudah menarik resleting celana mereka masing-masing dan membetulkan seragam mereka yang sedikit berantakan sesaat sebelumnya.

"Hei, murid baru! Kemari! Nih kuperkenalkan dengan ketua kelas dan wakilnya!" Naruto berseru ke arah pintu masuk atap gedung sekolah tempat ia, Sasuke, dan Neji berdiri itu.

Angin kencang berhembus, memainkan helaian rambut ketiga pemuda itu, seolah menyambut kedatangan sang murid baru.

"Hai. Aku Hozuki Suigetsu," pemuda berambut perak yang dalam beberapa hari ini selalu membayangi Neji dan Sasuke dalam mimpi basah itu menyeringai lebar, dan melambaikan tangannya pada Neji dan Sasuke yang melotot tak percaya.

.

**TBC  
**

* * *

**End Note:**

Akhirnyaaa tantangan dari Ame setelah sekian lama, "Bikin fic lemon dong"—terlaksana.. ^^;; (lap keringet)

Endingnya saya sajikan berupa open ending, dimana cukup tersirat bahwa Neji dan Sasuke sama-sama tak dapat melupakan sosok Suigetsu dan kejadian di hari itu di pemandian umum. Kini setelah Suigetsu muncul kembali di hadapan mereka, semua tergantung mereka sendiri, apakah mereka akan mengajak Suigetsu dalam hubungan Threesome yang serius, atau mungkin akan menolaknya. Saya serahkan keputusannya pada Neji & Sasuke.. ^^ (author digebukin readers)

**ETA:**

Saya putuskan untuk membuat fic ini berseri, alias multichap, dengan berbagai perkembangan cerita dan plot menanti anda~ ^^

.

Seperti yang saya utarakan, ini adalah kali pertama saya bikin fic lemony. Dengan kata lain, Prototype saya dalam jenis fiksi lemon.

Bila ada saran/kritik/kesan mengenai ficlet ini, sangat diharapkan. Berhubung ini kali pertama saya bikin lemon, sebagai acuan apa saya memang ada bakat menulis lemon atau tidak.. ^^;;

.

(NB: Typo-error akan dikoreksi secepatnya bila ada)


	2. 2nd toxic

**Judul:** Intoxicating

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** General

**Rating: **MA

**Pairing:** NejiSasuSui

**Dedicated to:** _**Uchiha Kagoure chan**_, _**Ame no Suzushii**_, _**Sayurii Dei-chan**_

Makasih banget udah bersedia memberikan komentar di chapter sebelumnya :)

**WARNING:** Yaoi, Lemon, Kinky, Threesome

**NOTE:** Read the _**warnings**_ carefully.

Don't play with fire if you don't feel like to get burnt. Stay away, flamers.

Feel Ok with the warnings? Then please enjoy the fic.. :)

* * *

**Intoxicating**

.

Naruto menepuk pundak Suigetsu yang kini berdiri di sampingnya dengan seringai khasnya, yang entah kenapa sedikit banyak membuatnya merinding.

"Nah, yang ini Uchiha Sasuke, Ketua Kelas. Yang ini Hyuuga Neji, Wakil Ketua," ujar Naruto memperkenalkan kedua pemuda yang tengah tergagap menatap Suigetsu sambil terbelalak itu.

Suigetsu menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit, "Halo Sasuke, Neji," sahutnya masih dengan seringai yang sama.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya sejenak, namun segera kembali ia pasang raut muka tak acuh dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Neji dan Sasuke yang masih mematung.

"Halo~?" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan Neji dan Sasuke, yang kemudian tersentak dan tersenyum masam.

"Hai Suigetsu," sahut Neji dan Sasuke berbarengan dengan sedikit kaku.

Suigetsu mengulurkan tangannya, "Salaman?"

Bergantian Neji dan Sasuke menjabat tangan Suigetsu dengan tatapan mata yang terpaku pada sepasang bola mata milik Suigetsu, yang seolah menarik mereka dalam pusaran pesona violet.

"Erm, entah kenapa firasatku bilang ada yang ganjil di sini. Oi, Neji, Teme, kalian tidak apa-apa?" Naruto menyeletuk dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja!" tukas Neji dan Sasuke berbarengan kembali, dengan cepat dan hampir tersedak dengan kata-kata mereka sendiri.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya lagi, semakin curiga pada kedua orang itu. Namun segera ia mengangkat bahu dan mencibir tak acuh, "Terserah. Yang penting aku sudah bawa si murid baru pada kalian sesuai amanat Iruka-sensei, selanjutnya bukan urusanku," ujarnya sambil berlalu.

Sesaat setelah sosok Naruto menghilang ke balik pintu atap gedung sekolah, Neji mencekal lengan Suigetsu tanpa ampun dan menyeretnya menghampiri pagar beton pembatas atap gedung sekolah.

Dengan kasar dilemparkannya tubuh Suigetsu menabrak pagar beton itu, dan kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat kedua sisi pagar di samping wajah Suigetsu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" desis Neji merapatkan barisan giginya.

Suigetsu meringis, "Apalagi? Kan aku murid baru?" tukasnya tak mengindahkan napas Neji yang mulai memburu.

Neji memperhatikan pergerakan bibir lembut Suigetsu yang kemerahan. Dalam beberapa saat napasnya telah keluar dari jalur teratur.

"Maaf mengganggu kesenanganmu. Tapi kuharap kau ingat aku masih di sini," sebuah suara penuh tekanan keangkuhan menyeruak dari balik punggung Neji.

Neji menelan ludah, memutar lehernya dan menatap sang pemilik suara, "Menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya?"

Suigetsu dan Sasuke—sang pemilik suara tadi—mengerutkan kening mereka. Sama-sama tak mengerti kepada siapa pertanyaan Neji itu dimaksudkan.

Neji menarik sudut bibirnya, mengambil jarak dari Suigetsu dan melebarkan seringainya, "Kurasa kita semua di sini memiliki satu pikiran yang sama, bukan?"

"Entahlah," Suigetsu balas menyeringai. "Tergantung dengan apa yang ada dalam kepalamu," ujarnya lagi, tak kalah piciknya.

Sasuke menghampiri kedua orang yang tengah saling adu tatap itu dan menjentikkan jarinya, "Sudah diputuskan. Suigetsu masuk."

"Masuk? Masuk apa?" berbarengan Neji dan Suigetsu menyahut dengan tatapan bingung pada sang Uchiha muda.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai, menatap kedua pemuda di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan mata yang berkilat.

Suigetsu dan Neji saling berpandangan.

* * *

Dua buah dadu dilempar di udara, membawa pandangan mata ketiga pemuda yang larut dalam pikirannya—atau lebih tepatnya, nafsunya—masing-masing.

"Katakan sekali lagi," Neji membuka suaranya. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan dadu konyol itu?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Bukan dadu konyol. Dadu itu akan memberimu kepuasan tak terhingga," ujarnya dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Sex Dice, huh?" Suigetsu berkomentar dengan seringai yang tak kalah mesumnya.

Neji menangkap dadu-dadu yang terjatuh ditarik grafitasi tepat satu inci di atas kepalanya itu, "Apa seseorang pernah bilang kalau kau tidak waras?"

"Barusan kau mengatakannya," timpal Sasuke.

"Kita semua tahu kau menganggap sisi ketidakwarasannya itu seksi," Suigetsu ikut menimpali, menyeringai pada Neji.

Neji tertawa kecil dan meremas dadu-dadu di tangannya, "Tentu saja."

Suigetsu menjulurkan telapak tangannya yang terkatup dan membukanya perlahan, menunjukkan dua buah dadu yang sama namun berbeda warna dengan yang ada dalam genggaman Neji.

"Hitam untuk Neji, merah untuk Suigetsu. Kupilihkan yang paling sesuai dengan kalian," Sasuke berkomentar ringan memperhatikan dadu-dadu di tangan kedua pemuda yang tengah duduk di sampingnya itu.

Masing-masing dadu yang berpasangan itu tak memiliki symbol bintik seperti dadu pada umumnya, alih-alih terdapat tulisan kecil di setiap penjuru permukaannya.

Dadu pertama melingkupi perintah yang berupa kata kerja, sementara dadu lainnya berisi jenis-jenis objek. Dadu pertama bertuliskan: Kiss, Lick, Suck, Rub, Massage, dan Insert. Dadu kedua bertuliskan: Toe, Mouth, Neck, Nipples, Butt, dan Organ. Neji dan Suigetsu masing-masing memiliki sepasang dadu erotis itu di tangan mereka sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar menginginkan ini rupanya?" Suigetsu terkekeh, rambut keperakannya terayun seirama dengan tawa kecilnya.

Sasuke menarik dagu Suigetsu ke arahnya dan mengecup bibirnya cepat. Secepat ia melepaskannya dan beralih pada Neji dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Ketiga remaja sehat yang terbuai nafsu itu kini tengah duduk bersisian di atas sebuah ranjang besar, king size, dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai kain pun membelit tubuh mereka. Benar, telanjang bulat seperti saat mereka dilahirkan ke dunia ini dari rahim Ibu mereka masing-masing.

Lalu apa yang membuat mereka yang sudah cukup umur ini malah tak berbusana di atas tempat tidur bersama-sama? Tentunya jawaban termesum dan ter-amoral sepanjang masa siap dilontarkan masing-masing pemuda yang terlena dengan nafsu duniawi ini.

"Ok, " Sasuke memecah keheningan. "Lempar dadunya," serunya memerintah.

Neji dan Sasuke melempar dadu-dadu mereka ke udara bersamaan. Ketiganya menatap dadu-dadu yang bergulir melayang itu dengan debaran jantung yang tak beraturan.

Sesaat setelah dadu-dadu itu mendarat di atas seprai biru muda yang membalut ranjang tidur yang mereka duduki itu, kontan Neji dan Suigetsu menghampiri dadu masing-masing dengan sigap.

Neji menyeringai lebar, menatap sepasang dadu hitamnya yang tergeletak di sana, "Lick-Nipples," ujarnya dengan puas.

Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan beralih pada Suigetsu yang mendengus dan berujar lantang, "Kiss-Toe."

Neji menatap Suigetsu dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan, dan dibalas dengan air muka sebal oleh Suigetsu.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di dipan tempat tidur, "Game Start," ujarnya setengah mendesah.

Neji menghampiri Sasuke yang terbaring pasrah, dan menjulurkan lidahnya tepat di hadapan puting kecokelatan Sasuke. Dalam sekejap ia mulai mengecup dan menjilati salah satu titik sensitif Sasuke itu. Sasuke melenguh dan mulai mendesah, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di kepala Neji dan menariknya semakin rapat di dadanya.

Suigetsu tak mau ketinggalan. Segera ia raih kaki kiri Sasuke, dan dengan sebelah tangannya ia tahan lekukan lutut Sasuke di udara, sementara ia sendiri merendahkan tubuhnya hingga mulut haus esensi seksualnya berada pada jarak pandang Sasuke yang terkulai pasrah. Perlahan dijulurkannya lidahnya, dan perlahan pula ia mulai menciumi jemari kaki Sasuke. Tidak dengan lidah, karena peraturan game mengatakan hanya 'Kiss' saja. Suigetsu mendengus secara imajinatif.

Desahan dan erangan Sasuke semakin membahana, membuat kedua seme dalam ruangan itu semakin tergoda dan melanjutkan aktifitas mereka dengan semakin brutal.

Neji mengulum, menjilat, dan mengecap puting kecokelatan Sasuke seraya menggerakkan tubuhnya, membuat kejantanannya yang tegang menyentuh milik Sasuke dan mengakibatkan keduanya mengerang kencang.

Suigetsu menghela napas. Sungguh sial ia mendapat 'Kiss Toe', dan meratapi nasibnya sembari terus menciumi jemari kaki Sasuke bergantian. Kiri dan lalu kanan, satu persatu. Beberapa kali dirasakannya Sasuke menghentakkan kakinya ketika ia menemukan titik-titik sensitif Sasuke di antara jemari kaki lentiknya yang bersih dan sehalus porselen itu.

"S-Sudah…" erang Sasuke, berusaha mengeluarkan koherensi suaranya.

Neji memberikan kecupan terakhir di kedua puting Sasuke yang mulai mengencang, dan mengangkat dirinya menjauh dari tubuh molek itu. Diikuti oleh Suigetsu yang bangkit dari posisi merunduknya, menjilati ujung bibirnya sendiri.

"Yang begitu tidak cukup untukmu, eh?" Neji menyeringai. Sebelah tangannya meraup sepasang dadu hitamnya yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

Suigetsu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Berikutnya aku pasti akan dapat yang jauh lebih bagus," ujarnya pede, sembari meraih sepasang dadu merahnya yang sesaat sebelumnya terlupakan.

Dengan napas yang sedikit terengah, Sasuke tak menimpali omongan kedua seme itu dan bertutur cepat, "Lempar dadunya."

Detik berikutnya keempat dadu dilempar ke udara, dan dengan cepat mendarat di atas ranjang besar itu lagi. Neji dan Suigetsu memeriksa dadu masing-masing.

"Rub-Mouth," Neji menarik sudut bibrinya, puas dengan hasil lemparan dadunya.

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan menatap Neji dengan tatapan lapar.

Tawa kecil Suigetsu mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan menoleh pada sang pihak ketiga bermata violet itu. Suigetsu mengacungkan kedua dadunya dan menunjukkannya pada Neji dan Sasuke di sela-sela jari tengah dan telunjuknya, "Suck-Butt," ujarnya bangga.

Neji mendecak, tak terima keberuntungan rival seks-nya itu mulai mencuat mengalahkannya.

Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat kedua hasil itu. Dengan santai ia tarik kedua lututnya dan membuka kedua pahanya lebar-lebar mengacung ke udara, mengundang Suigetsu untuk mendapatkan hadiahnya.

Tangan kiri Neji mendongakkan kepala Sasuke, sementara tangan kanannya menyelusup ke belakang kepalanya. Tanpa basa-basi langsung dilumatnya bibir merah ranum milik Sasuke yang betul-betul menggodanya sedari tadi itu.

Suigetsu menyeringai puas dan membenamkan kepalanya di antara paha Sasuke yang terbentang lebar. Kedua tangannya menahan kedua paha mulus Sasuke dan mengangkatnya, hingga seluruh bagian pinggul Sasuke teracung ke hadapannya, terekspos dengan jelas hingga cincin ekstasi tubuhnya yang merah muda memikat.

Dengan jilatan terakhir di bibirnya, Suigetsu mulai menjulurkan lidahnya dan dengan cepat mengecap cincin yang menggariahkan itu. Menjilat beberapa kali hingga Sasuke mendesah dan berusaha menghentakkan kakinya yang ditahan oleh cekalan kuat tangan Suigetsu.

Neji menjilati bibir bagian bawah Sasuke, sebelum kemudian lidah merah muda itu menyusup di antara celah bibir Sasuke yang terbuka karena mengerang berkat aksi Suigetsu di bawah sana. Lidah panjang Neji dengan cekatan menjelajah rongga mulut Sasuke yang basah dan lembut.

Mulai dari langit-langit mulutnya, dan terhenti ketika Sasuke dengan tak sabar mengulum bibir bagian bawahnya. Menuntut sentuhan lebih dalam dari lidah lembut namun kuat itu.

Lidah terampil itu mulai memainkan sihirnya, menari di dalam mulut panas Sasuke dengan sedikit menggoda, mengusap lidah Sasuke yang tak henti-henti nya berputar dalam rongga mulutnya, berusaha mencari celah masuk ke dalam mulut seksi Neji.

Menyusup semakin dalam, lidah kemerahan itu menemukan jalannya menuju pangkal kerongkongan Sasuke yang teramat lembut dan sensitif. Tak ada yang dapat dilakukan Sasuke selain mengerang dalam kuncian mulut Neji, tergagap dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dan air liur yang menetes jatuh dari sudut bibirnya.

Di bawah sana, Suigetsu tak menyia-nyiakan hadiahnya, tentu saja. Lidah merah mudanya yang tak kalah panjang dan kuatnya seperti Neji, dengan cekatan menjilati cincin tubuh Sasuke dan perlahan mengatupkan kedua bibirnya di celah pangkal paha dari tubuh sempurna itu. Tanpa menghabiskan banyak waktu, ia mulai mengecup kulit lembut itu, mengecap celah super sensitif itu, mengisap cincin ranum yang halus itu.

Sasuke menjerit dalam ekstasi. Mulut panas Neji yang membungkam mulutnya tak mampu menghentikannya dari friksi nikmat tak tertahankan dari isapan Suigetsu nun jauh di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang menggeliat tak karuan itu.

Neji mengeraskan cengkeramannya pada dagu Sasuke dan membawa mulut manis itu kembali padanya, melumatnya sekali lagi, dengan lebih ganas kini.

Neji meremas punggung leher Sasuke yang seputih susu itu dengan lembut, sementara bibirnya menekan semakin kuat dengan beradu dengan bibir Sasuke, dan keduanya mulai larut dalam gelora panas dari cumbuan penuh gairah.

Lidah Neji bermain lebih liar di dalam mulut Sasuke, bersamaan dengan mulai mengeksplorasinya lidah milik Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya yang haus kepuasan birahi itu.

Sasuke mengecap seluruh bagian dalam rongga mulut kekasihnya itu dengan tangkas, melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke belakang leher Neji dan menarik wajah Neji semakin menempel padanya dengan erat.

Cumbuan panas itu semakin ganas dengan bertautnya kedua lidah mereka yang haus akan sari kenikmatan masing-masing, bergoyang dan berdansa dalam irama penuh gairah. Air liur keduanya bercampur dalam rongga mulut yang terhubung dalam kuncian rekat itu, dan sesekali Neji mengisap mulut Sasuke yang basah itu, diikuti oleh Sasuke yang tak kalah kuatnya mengisap mulutnya.

Aksi Neji yang panas di mulut Sasuke membawa gejolak birahi yang membuat sekujur tubuh Sasuke menggeliat dalam nikmat, menantang Suigetsu untuk bermain semakin ganas. Perlahan namun pasti, lidah panjang Suigetsu mulai menyelusup melalui celah sempit dari cincin lubang tubuh Sasuke, tanpa melepaskan kuncian mulutnya dari pangkal paha Sasuke dan isapan kuatnya yang menikmati sari tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerang kencang, namun tersamarkan oleh kuncian erat mulut Neji dengan mulutnya sendiri. Kenikmatan tiada tara yang dirasakannya membuatnya semakin liar. Mengecap, menjilat, dan mengisap mulut Neji semakin kuat dan cepat. Menghentakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya hingga mendapat sentuhan lebih kuat dari mulut panas Suigetsu di sela pangkal pahanya.

Sebelah tangannya menekan kuat bagian belakang kepala Suigetsu untuk menjamahnya lebih kuat dan dalam dengan lidah terlatih dan mulut kuat yang mengisapnya cepat dan keras itu.

Ruangan segi empat itu alpa dari bunyi koheren. Yang terdengar di udara adalah desahan, erangan, lenguhan, dan bunyi-bunyi jilatan dan isapan basah yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan terpancing gairahnya, dan tersesat dalam labirin nafsu seksual.

Dapat Sasuke rasakan batang kemaluannya menegang keras, dan terasa begitu menyiksa. Ia betul-betul ingin disentuh di sana, hingga mengeluarkan cairan pra-sperma perlahan sambil bergetar. Batang kemaluannya menggelap merah dan teracung kaku. Betul-betul tak tahan ia untuk segera mendapat yang ia mau.

Dengan satu hentakan keras setelah menguatkan tekadnya, Sasuke menekan lidah Neji untuk kembali pada rongganya sendiri, dan menyingkirkan mulut Neji dari wajahnya. Terengah, ia mendorong kepala Suigetsu untuk menarik keluar lidah merah muda itu dari cincin tubuhnya dan menjauh dari pangkal pahanya.

"La-Lanjut…G-game…" ujarnya di tengah napas yang memburu.

Neji menjilat bibirnya sendiri, masih terlena dengan keranuman mulut Sasuke yang dikecapnya beberapa saat lalu. Napasnya terengah selayaknya Sasuke.

Suigetsu mengusap bibirnya sendiri dengan punggung tangannya. Pola napasnya lebih teratur dari kedua rekan seks-nya itu. Seringai puas mulai terpampang di wajahnya, "Lanjut?"

Neji menyeringai setelah logikanya kembali dan mencerna kata-kata Sasuke yang terbata, "Tentu saja."

Sasuke menarik tubuhnya, mengambil posisi seperti sedia kala, dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dipan ranjang itu dengan napas yang masih memburu. Bukan hanya ciuman panas Neji dan isapan ganas Suigetsu saja yang membuatnya tak dapat mengontrol tubuhnya seperti itu, melainkan juga nafsu seksualnya sendiri yang mencuat dahsyat tanpa mampu dibendungnya.

"L-Lempar dadunya," sahutnya sejenak kemudian.

Neji dan Suigetsu dengan sigap melempar dadu masing-masing ke udara. Bola mata mereka berkilat penuh gairah, bersiap dengan kenikmatan lain yang akan mereka dapatkan setelah ini.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**End Note:**

Ninja-edit kembali dengan latihannya membuat lemony ficlet. :)

Sayang sekali yang memberikan kesan pada fic ini sebelumnya hanya sedikit. Padahal kritik atau saran apapun sangat diharapkan, berhubung saya ingin tahu di mana letak kekurangan atau kejanggalan adegan lemon amatiran yang saya buat, supaya bisa saya perbaiki ke depannya. Apa terlalu vulgar, atau aneh, atau bagaimana. :'|

Yah, tak apa, berkat dukungan Ame, Kago-chan, dan Dei-chan, saya kembali dengan sekuel fic lemon amatiran ini~ Thanks dear! ^^ *peluk satu2*

.

**Regards,**

**Ninja-edit**

.

.

(NB: Typo error akan dikoreksi secepatnya)

Dan tentu makasih banyak buat Ame no Suzushii, Sayurii Dei-chan, dan Uchiha Kagoure chan, yang dapat menikmati fic ini dari awal ^^

* * *

**ETA:**

Terima kasih banyak saya ungkapkan pada sdr. _**Purple**_ &_** Micon**_ :D

Berkat kalian, saya akhirnya paham kekurangan fic ini. Nah gitu dong, speak up, jadi saya ngerti ^^  
Awalnya saya bingung, Hits ampe 300 tapi yang komentar dikit banget. **Bukan **berarti saya mikirin quota review, yang saya pikirin: Apa yang bikin orang males bantu saya dalam belajar bikin lemon ini (dengan ngasi kesan baik/buruk sekali pun)? ^^;;

Sdr. Purple telah membuka mata saya bahwa 'threesome kurang diminati' --tidak begini tepatnya, tapi saya mengerti maksud kamu.. ;)  
Sdr. Micon memberi saya kritik bertubi2. Saya puas! Kenapa? Karena ini berarti kamu baca fic ini baik2, merasakan 'keburukan' fic ini, dan peduli pada saya dan fic percobaan saya ini.  
Purple & Micon, sekali lagi trims~ ^^

Ok, masuk ke tanggapan (berhubung kalian ga login):

**Purple:**Sip, nanti pasti saya buat NejiSasu doang ;)  
Saya memang udah siapin 4 plot NejiSasu. Salah satunya masih dalam tahap RP ^^  
Tadinya yang itu mau rating T, tapi mungkin sebagai latihan saya, nanti saya tambahin lemon. ;)

**Micon:** Ok, ok Micon. Kau menggebu2 sekali, saya jadi semanget nih! Semakin ditantang saya semakin semanget ^^  
Fic ini udah ada plotnya dalam kepala saya, tapi melihat ch 1 jarang peminatnya, saya simpan plotnya. Jadilah fokus di latihan lemonan. *dilemparin batu*  
Sip deh Micon, berikutnya saya langsung fokus ke plotnya ;p  
Makasih ide ceritanya, tapi cukup berbeda ama ide awal saya.. Gapapa kan? Moga tetap berkenan baca :p

Reviewers lain akan direply di ch berikutnya ya. Makasih udah berbagi pendapat :)


	3. 3rd toxic

**Judul:** Intoxicating

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** MA

**Pairing:** NejiSasuSui

**WARNING:** Yaoi, PWP for this chapter, Lemon, Hardcore, Threesome, Kinky, Double Penetration

**NOTE:** Chapter ini bisa membuat Anda shock. Berhubung belum mulai pada plot cerita, silahkan bila ingin melewat chapter ini—karena chapter ini full explicit sex yang super kinky dan menunjukkan arti 'threesome' sesungguhnya, tanpa plot.

Sekali lagi, **Double Penetration (TWO penises in one arse)**

**_Warning & Note_** are there to be your judgement wheter you're going to read this fic or not. So, yes. Read it. Sending something such a flame will be more than a reason for me to say either you're blind, illiterate, or having no brain. You choose. Kthxbai.

* * *

**Intoxicating**

**

* * *

**

.

Keempat dadu yang dilempar itu mendarat dengan mulus di atas ranjang. Dua pemuda dengan perawakan yang berbeda menatap dadu-dadu mereka seraya menahan napas. Hanya satu hal yang sama di antara mereka, kilatan gairah tak tertahankan terhadap sosok yang terkulai pasrah di belakang mereka, menanti kenikmatan berikutnya yang akan dirasakannya.

Pemuda berambut perak sebahu menyeringai lebar, "_Insert-Organ_," ia mengeja perlahan dengan suara rendah penuh kepuasan.

Pemuda lain yang berambut hitam di belakangnya menarik sudut bibirnya, dan berujar dengan sedikit parau, "Oh, tampaknya Suigetsu sedang beruntung hari ini."

Pemuda berambut perak yang dipanggil Suigetsu itu memutar lehernya dan menatap sang uke seksi yang akan segera ia lumat habis itu, menjilat bibirnya dengan tak sabar.

"Sayang sekali," sebuah suara lain menyeruak, membuyarkan aksi saling tatap antara Suigetsu dengan Sasuke—sang uke berambut hitam.

Kontan Suigetsu dan Sasuke menoleh pada sumber suara. Pemuda lainnya, yang berambut cokelat panjang, tengah menyeringai dan menagcungkan kedua dadu hitamnya yang berkilat pekat.

Sasuke membelalakkan kedua bola matanya.

_**Insert-Butt**_

"Hei, hei," Suigetsu menyela cepat. "Aku tahu ada yang aneh dengan _sex-dice_ ini jika dimainkan bertiga. Jadi siapa yang dapat _anal sex_?" ia sedikit cemas.

"Tentu saja aku. Walau _Insert-Organ_ bisa berarti memasukkan kejantanannmu ke dalam tubuhnya, tapi dadumu itu kalah oleh _Insert-Butt_ milikku," Neji memicingkan matanya puas.

"Lalu aku?" Suigetsu mengerutkan keningnya, kegusaran tampak tersirat di raut wajahnya.

"_Oral sex_ saja," timpal Neji tak acuh, mengangkat bahunya.

Suigetsu mendengus kesal, namun tak membantah. Ia paham benar bahwa dibandingkan dengan dadu hasil Neji, miliknya memang kalah.

"Ngh, cepatlah," suara serak Sasuke yang terdengar bagaikan simfoni seksi memecah keheningan.

Masih dalam posisi terlentangnya, Sasuke menarik kedua lututnya hingga teracung, dan membuka kedua pahanya lebar-lebar. Sebelah tangannya merayap di tubuhnya hingga ke batang kemaluannya, ke buah zakarnya, hingga tepat menyentuh cincin tubuhnya yang memerah, dan kemudian melingkarkan jarinya di sekitar cincin itu. Sebelah tangannya yang lain merayap di dadanya, hingga ke leher, lalu menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, sebelum ia memasukkan kedua jemarinya ke dalam mulutnya dan menjilatinya dengan gaya erotis.

Neji dan Suigetsu menelan ludah. Tak kuasa melihat pemandangan penuh dosa di hadapan mereka.

Ah, bicara tentang dosa pun sudah tidak ada gunanya. Apa yang mereka perbuat, bahkan apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka saat ini, sudah memuncah jauh lebih dari sekedar dosa.

Siapa yang akan tahan melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh lembut seputih susu, telanjang bulat di atas ranjang, membuka kedua pahanya lebar-lebar, mempertontonkan lekukan tubuh indahnya yang sempurna, melakukan gerakan-gerakan mengoda dengan penuh nafsu birahi.

Laki-laki sehat mana yang tak akan tergoda?

Bahkan Neji dan Suigetsu sama-sama sependapat bahwa laki-laki aseksual sekalipun, tak akan tahan ketika disuguhi pemandangan semcam ini—khususnya dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak ada seorangpun yang sanggup melawan gejolak birahi yang begitu besar dan bergemuruh di dada, memuncah hingga ke ujung kepala dan ujung kaki.

Tanpa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu, Neji menghampiri sosok iblis kenikmatan bertubuh malaikat putih di hadapannya itu.

Menjilat bibirnya cepat, dengan cepat ia meremas paha Sasuke, dan sebelahnya lagi ia tarik hingga menjulur ke luar, merekahkan pahanya lebih lebar dari semula, memberinya pengelihatan lebih jelas kini—dari cincin kenikmatan yang sesaat lagi akan ia cicipi dengan senang hati.

Suigetsu pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Walau masih dongkol dengan hasil yang diterimanya, namun ia sadar bahwa mendapat kenikmatan dari mulut lembut sang malaikat putih sudah cukup membawanya melihat bintang bersama iblis kenikmatan yang tersembunyi di balik tubuh sempurna itu.

Merayap bagai predator yang dikuasai hawa nafsu, Suigetsu menghampiri sang malaikat seksi yang kini tengah melenguh merasakan jilatan Neji di cincin tubuhnya.

Jemari tangan kiri Suigetsu meraba-raba pangkal pahanya sendiri, hingga menemukan batansg kemaluannya yang besar dan telah terbangun menegang sedari tadi. Meremas kemaluannya sendiri, Suigetsu mengerang dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri, sebelum tangan kanannya meraih sang malaikat.

Mendongakkan dagu Sasuke, Suigetsu tanpa habiskan banyak waktu langus memasukkan batang kemaluannya yang besar begitu saja ke dalam mulut sang Uchiha.

Sasuke terhenyak. Batang kemaluan Suigetsu yang tersodor di hadapannya dan dalam sekejap telah tertanam di dalam mulutnya itu menelusuri rongga mulutnya yang panas hingga jauh ke dalam.

Terus ke dalam, ke dalam, jauh lebih ke dalam lagi. Sasuke hampir tersedak, ketika gumpalan daging keras dan kaku itu menjamah pangkal kerongkongannya. Refleks ia mendorong tubuh Suigetsu menjauh darinya, namun yang bersangkutan tak peduli sama sekali, dan menekan kening Sasuke untuk menahannya tetap di posisinya.

Suigetsu tengah menekan kepala Sasuke keras ke atas bantal lembut putih yang telah basah oleh keringat dan air mata malaikat itu, ketika Neji menepuk bahunya cukup keras.

Suigetsu sontak menoleh cepat.

"Jangan terburu-buru. Aku tahu kau sudah tidak tahan," ujar Neji di sela selangkangan Sasuke. "Tapi kita punya waktu semalaman untuk menjamah tubuhnya sampai puas."

Suigetsu tersentak. Segera sadar dengan perbuatannya.

Betul juga, Neji tentulah ingin mendengar desahan dan erangan seksi yang meluncur dari bibir sang Uchiha, yang mengalun bagaikan sonata gairah kemudaan, yang bergelora di bawah terang bulan bersamaan dengan hilangnya moral dan kesadaran dari ledakan kenikmatan tanpa akhir.

Suigetsu mengeluarkan batang kemaluannya dari dalam mulut Sasuke perlahan, diiringi dengan batuk-batuk dari sang Uchiha. Air liurnya menetes di sudut bibirnya yang merekah merah terbuka lebar.

Mati-matian Suigetsu menahan diri untuk tidak kembali membenamkan kejantanannya yang menjerit minta pelepasan saat itu juga. Kontrol diri adalah hal utama untuk mendapat kenikmatan lebih saat bercinta.

Neji menghela napas. Ia tahu benar bahwa rekan _threesome_-nya itu begitu tak kuat menahan diri lebih dari ini, namun ia sendiri pun merasakan hal yang sama. Meraih sebotol minyak seks di atas meja kopi di samping tempat tidur, sebelah tangannya yang lain meremas-remas batang kemaluan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerang. Seluruh tubuhnya memanas dan menjerit, haus akan sentuhan. Suigetsu menyadari ini, dan segera menyodorkan batang kemaluannya di hadapan Sasuke sekali lagi. Kali ini membiarkan keuda bola mata _onyx_ itu menatap kepunyaannya yang besar dan mengacung panjang dan kaku tepat di hadapannya. Pecahan _onyx_ itu berkilat melihat pemandangan beberapa senti di hadapannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya dan mencicipi sari nikmat dari batang tegang di depan muaknya itu. Lidah merah yang panjang itu perlahan mulai menelusuri setiap mili bagian dari organ panas yang telah memucat hingga menjadi sedikit merah keunguan.

Setiap bagian yang ia telusuri telah basah oleh air liurnya semula, dan kini ia seolah menjilati cairan mulutnya sendiri, bercampur dengan sari-sari daging dan liquid putih kental yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai keluar dari ujung kepala kejantanan Suigetsu. Cairan pra-sperma yang transparan, sedikit kecut dan asin. Menambah cita rasa memabukkan di lidahnya yang haus kenikmatan.

Neji sendiri tak hanya diam melihat kekasihnya asyik menikmati kejantanan laki-laki lain. Tanpa banyak waktu, ia lumeri jemarinya dengan minyak seks. Aroma sitrus tercium semerbak bersamaan dengan cairan dingin itu mengucur kental di antara jemarinya.

Ia bawa jemari-jemari berlumur pasta minyak sitrus itu ke celah selangkangan Sasuke yang terpampang lebar di hadapannya.

Melingkarkan jemarinya di lubang cincin yang memerah itu, Neji rasakan tubuh lembut itu bergetar dan desahan panjang menggema menyahuti erangan Suigetsu yang tengah tengglam dalam nikmat permainan lidah sang Uchiha.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dua jemari Neji menembus lubang cincin itu dengan keras, langsung ke dalam. Sasuke menjerit kencang, namun tak diindahkan oleh Neji yang kini memasukkan jari ketiganya, sembari mengorek-ngorek di dalam tubuh panas itu.

Jeritan Sasuke melengking tinggi. Dirasakannya jari-jari dingin menembus lubang pertahanan tubuhnya. Cairan dingin dan lengket itu seolah meresap ke dalam dinding perutnya, yang begitu erat mencengkeram ketiga jemari panjang dan kuat itu.

Suigetsu mendecak, kesal karena lidah terlatih itu meninggalkan bagian tubuhnya yang tersiksa. Sekali lagi ia sodorkan batang kemaluannya itu pada Sasuke, sambil mengerang. Ia tak berbicara sama sekali, tak percaya dengan kata-kata koheren macam apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya dalam kondisi ekstasi seperti itu.

Mengerti yang diinginkan Suigetsu, lidah sasuke kembali terjulur, namun kini bibirnya ikut meraup kejantanan Suigetsu itu ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Suigetsu melenguh, merasakan sensasi panas di dalam mulut Sasuke yang lembut dan basah.

Jemari Sasuke memainkan bola-bola kemaluan Suigetsu, mermasnya perlahan dan menggosok bulu-bulu halus keperakan di sekitarnya. Bibirnya mengatup erat di sekitar batang kemaluan Suigetsu. Ia menganga begitu lebar, mengingat ukuran diameter kemaluan Suigetsu yang besar itu.

Di dalam rongga mulutnya, benda itu dimanjakan oleh sapuan lidah cekatannya yang menjilat dari bawah ke atas, menyamping, sembari mengisap perlahan namun pasti dengan kuat.

Suigetsu mengerang kencang, merasakan kenikmatan menjalari tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan begitu hebat bagaikan aliran listrik jutaan volt yang menyengat sekujur tubuhnya dalam kenikmatan luar biasa. Dapat dirasakannya ujung kemaluannya menyentuh pangkal kerongkongan mulut seksi itu—lagi.

Kali ini ditahannya mati-matian perasaan tak terbendung untuk menerobos masuk sedalam mungkin ke dalam kerongkongan lembut dan elastis itu. Ia tak ingin membuat Sasuke tersedak lagi—atau ia akan mengacaukan segalanya.

Neji takjub menatap batang panjang Suigetsu perlahan menghilang ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Erangan Suigetsu membuatnya tak ingin kalah. Segera ia keluarkan jemarinya dari dalam tubuh Sasuke, setelah sebelumnya mempersiapkan lubang tubuh indah itu dengan cekatan.

Dengan cepat ia melumuri minyak sitrus itu di sekitar batang kemaluannya sendiri yang sudah menegang keras sejak awal. Neji mengerang ketika liquid dingin beraroma jeruk itu menyentuh kulit kemaluannya yang panas membara. Dengan sebelah tangannya, ia olesi setiap bagian batang kemaluannya itu dengan minyak kental itu hingga merata.

Sebelah tangan Neji mencengkeram paha terluar Sasuke dan membentangkannya lebar, sementara tangannya yang lain memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di cincin tubuh Sasuke.

Sepertinya Sasuke merasakan hal ini, karena ia menggeliat dan menggelinjang dalam posisi terlentangnya.

Suigetsu menahahan kepala Sasuke supaya tetap di tempatnya, dan mendorong tubuh bagian bawahnya hingga bagian tubuhnya yang berada dalam ekstasi tinggi di dalam mulut Sasuke itu menyusuri pangkal kerongkongannya hingga jauh ke dalam lagi. Gerak peristaltik kerongkongan Sasuke yang lembut dan elastis memijat dan meremas lembut batang kemaluannya, membuatnya mengerang keras dalam kenikmatan tiada tara.

Tanpa mengindahkan situasi Sasuke, Neji membenamkan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh Sasuke dengan keras dan tajam tanpa ampun.

Sasuke sudah dapat dipastikan menjerit, kalau saja tidak ada penyumbat kerongkongannya. Tenggorokannya yang bergetar bersama dengan pita suaranya yang tertahan, memberikan friksi menggetarkan yang luar biasa pada batang kemaluan Suigetsu. Suigetsu mengerang nikmat.

Tentunya kenikmatan yang dirasakan Suiegtsu itu belum ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan yang sedang dirasakan Neji saat ini. Bagai berada dalam sebuah spons lembut yang hangat dan basah, dinding daging yang halus dan hidup itu memijat dan mengisapnya semakin ke dalam perlahan. Neji mengerang tak kalah kencangnya dengan Suigetsu kini.

Duet erangan kedua seme yang mabuk ekstasi itu terputus sejenak, ketika Neji mengeluarkan batang kemaluannya dari dalam tubuh Sasuke. Neji memperhatikan bagaimana cincin tubuh itu mencengkeram kemaluannnya erat, dan dirasakannya tubuh Sasuke tak ingin melepasnya keluar. Isapan yang erat tak menghentikan aksinya, karena Neji tahu bahwa ia akan merasakan sesuatu yang jauh lebih dari nikmat detik berikutnya.

Detik berikutnya Neji kembali menyatukan tubuhnya dalam satu nafas dengan Sasuke. Satu dorongan kuat yang membuat Sasuke terhenyak dan menggeliat hebat. Suigetsu memainkan peranannya dengan baik, terbukti dari Sasuke yang tak mampu memberikan penolakan maupun teriakan.

Neji melenguh keras, diringi dengan desahan nikmat, ketika ia mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan keras dan tajam ke dalam tubuh sempurna Sasuke. Bukan hanya luarnya saja—Neji paham benar—namun bagian dalam tubuh memikat itu jauh lebih mempesona dan nikmat tiada tara.

"Ngh…tak peduli berapa..kalipun. Kita…melakukannya. Kau…" Neji mendesah panjang, tak kuasa menerima segala kenikmatan yang memuncah. "Kau…t-tetap luar biasa… tubuhmu… sempitt!" Neji mengerang ketika ia menemukan tonjolan lembut namun keras di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

Bagian di sekitar tonjolan itu begitu lembut dan sensitif. Sedikit sentuhan darinya menimbulkan getaran pada dinding daging di sekitar batang kemaluannya hingga ke pangkal, memberikan friksi nikmat yang menyengat hebat.

Sasuke menggelinjang hebat, memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya mengikuti irama Neji, berusaha mengisap sang pejantan lebih dalam ke dalam tubuhnya dan lebih keras menusuknya. Ia tak mampu memerintah Neji untuk melakukannya seperti biasa, karena kini mulutnya terkunci rapat dengan batang lezat sepanjang rongga mulutnya hingga ke kerongkongan.

Suigetsu melirik sekilas pada Neji yang terbuai dengan kenikmatan tubuh indah di bawahnya, di belakangnya. Tak mau ketinggalan, ia pun segera mengeluarkan kemaluannya dari dalam mulut Sasuke, sebelum kemudian kembali menusuk tajam ke dalam kerongkongan lembutnya yang panas. Sasuke mengerang kencang, memberikan friksi nikmat pada Suigetsu.

Mendapat dua kenikmatan tingkat tinggi sekaligus, membuat Sasuke tak tahan lagi. Mulut dan tubuh bagian bawahnya berulangkali ditusuk oleh kejantanan besar yang panjang dan keras dalam-dalam, hingga membuatnya serasa mengawang ke negeri di atas awan.

Dalam hitungan detik, Sasuke mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Meremas seprai di sekitar tubuh lemasnya, ia mencapai klimaks. Cairan spermanya menyembur kencang hingga terciprat di perutnya dan punggung Suigetsu yang berjongkok di depan mukanya.

Neji dan Suigetsu tak menghentikan aktifitas masing-masing sama sekali. Mereka masih belum puas, belum sama sekali.

Sasuke mengerti hal ini, dan membiarkan tubuhnya dipakai sampai puas oleh kedua pemuda tampan itu. Ia merekahkan pahanya lebih lebar, dan membuka mulutnya lebih lebar, membiarkan kedua pemuda itu menjamahnya lebih mudah.

Semua berjalan dalam tempo cepat namun teratur dalam harmoni, beriringan dengan desahan dan erangan yang memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruang kamar itu. Namun dalam beberapa saat, tiba-tiba saja Neji menghentikan tusukannya.

Susah payah Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tahu benar Neji belum klimaks, karena belum ia rasakan cairan hangat dan kental Neji menyemprot ke dalam tubuhnya. Namun mengapa kekasihnya itu menghentikan aksinya?

"S-Suigetsu…" Neji terengah, berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terburu birahi.

Suigetsu yang tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Sasuke, menolehkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan keningnya pada Neji, yang kini menatapnya dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Mari…kita beri pelajaran pada uke kita yang dengan kurang ajar telah klimaks duluan tanpa izin," sahut Neji yang telah mendapatkan keteraturan nafasnya kembali. Kedua bola mata peraknya berkilat.

Suigetsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, masih tak mengerti maksud perkataan rekan _threesome_-nya itu.

Semua kebingungan Suigetsu itu terjawab ketika Neji dalam detik berikutnya meluncurkan kalimat yang membuat kedua bola mata Sasuke hampir keluar dari rongganya, "_Double Penetration_."

Suigetsu membelalakkan matanya, "Penetrasi ganda?" ulangnya setengah tak percaya.

Neji hanya menjawab dengan seringai lebar.

Tanpa basa-basi, Suigetsu langsung mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam mulut Sasuke, sebelum Neji berubah pikiran, "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

"Jangan. Berani. Beraninya. Kau lakukan," suara Sasuke yang tajam penuh ancaman menyeruak. Napasnya sedikit memburu, dan suaranya sedikit serak. Air liur yang menetes di sudut bibirnya bercampur dengan pra-sperma Suigetsu dalam _cocktail_ sedap yang menggairahkan, sungguh membuatnya betul-betul menggoda siapapun yang melihat.

"Ini hukumanmu," tukas Neji. "Hukuman untuk anak nakal yang gemar seks, yang merasa tidak puas hanya dengan pacarnya sendiri."

Suigetsu terkekeh, mengangkat tubuh Sasuke sementara ia sendiri menyingkir. Sasuke berontak.

"Aku tidak mau! Apa kau gila?" Sasuke berseru, kedua pupil matanya mengecil.

Tanpa menyahut, Neji merangkul tubuh Sasuke, memeluknya ke pangkuannya, dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke belakang, hingga Sasuke jatuh di atas tubuhnya dalam keadaan kejantanan Neji masih tertanam di tubuhnya.

"Ti-Tidak! Neji! Sa-Satu-satu saja!" Sasuke mulai panik.

"Dasar pelacur. Jadi kalau satu-satu, kau mau? Begitu?" Neji tertawa sinis.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu," Suigetsu merangkak di atas punggung Sasuke yang didekap erat oleh Neji supaya tidak berontak. "Seperti namanya, penetrasi ganda akan menggandakan kenikmatan yang dirasakan."

"Uh..Neji, I-ini tidak masuk akal," Sasuke kalang kabut.

Namun Neji segera menyegel mulut Sasuke dengan miliknya sendiri. Kedua lengan kuatnya melingkar di punggung Sasuke dengan erat, menahannya dari segala gerakan. Mulutnya mengunci semua protes dan keberatan.

"Ini….akan sangat nikmat sekali, lebih..lebih dari yang kau bayangkan. Lebih dari seks manapun yang pernah kau rasakan…" Suigetsu berbisik dengan suara rendah di cuping telinga Sasuke. Sasuke menggeliat geli sekaligus takut.

Entah kapan Suigetsu melumuri kejantanannya dengan minyak seks, namun dapat Sasuke rasakan bagian tubuhnya merasakan tonjolan keras yang teracung kaku tepat di depan cincin lubang tubuhnya.

Mati-matian Sasuke melepaskan diri dari kuncian mulut Neji, "I-Ini tidak akan berhasil! _Double Penetration_ lebih sesuai untuk wanita! Kau bisa menusuk dua lubang di tubuhnya, tapi tidak dengan laki-laki!" Sasuke bersikeras, napasnya tersengal.

"Kalau tidak dicoba mana tahu," Suigetsu mengangkat bahunya, mencengkeram pundak Sasuke erat.

"Ti—"

Belum sempat Sasuke memprotes, Suigetsu telah membenamkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang sempit Sasuke, dan sontak membuat sang uke berteriak kencang.

"Aghh, semmpitt!" Suigetsu mengerang.

Neji melenguh, merasakan desakan kuat pada kejantanannya yang tertanam di tubuh Sasuke. Dapat dirasakannya batang kemaluan lain yang tak kalah kerasnya seperti miliknya, menerobos masuk melalui celah sempit tubuh Sasuke, dan bergabung dengan miliknya di dalam tubuh sempit itu.

Teriakan Sasuke menggema kencang, "He-Hentikan! Tidak akan muat! G-Gila! Kau gila!" air mata mengucur keras dari kedua kelopak mata Sasuke yang kini terkatup rapat. Dari raut wajanya dapat terlihat bahwa ia menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Ughh, sedikit lagi masuk semua," Suigetsu mendorong lebih kuat tanpa ampun.

Teriakan Sasuke kembali berkumandang keras. Berulangkali ia meneriakan vokal lantang betapa ia merasa kesakitan. "Sakit! Hentikan! Agghhhh!"

Namun kedua seme-nya yang kejam sama sekali tak mengindahkan kata-katanya. Suigetsu terus menerobos masuk, sementara Neji sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya, supaya Suigetsu bisa masuk lebih dalam bersamanya. Sasuke masih larut dalam parade jerit protesnya yang mulai tak koheren.

"Dalam beberapa saat kau akan melihat surga," bisik Neji di telinganya, sebelum mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya kembali perlahan.

Suigetsu juga mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, menusuk perlahan namun pasti, beriringan dengan milik Neji, ke dalam lubang sempit yang luar biasa lembut itu.

Perlahan dinding perut Sasuke mulai terbiasa dengan penetrasi kedua batang kemaluan yang besar-besar dan panjang itu, dan mukjizat teori elastisitas terjadi dalam sekejap.

Tubuhnya mulai mengisap kedua kenikmatan itu, isi perutnya seolah terkoyak oleh dua tombak kejantanan yang keras dan seolah tak kenal lelah menusuknya bertubi-tubi dengan kuat.

Neji mengerang keras. Kejantanannya yang tertanam jauh dalam tubuh Sasuke beradu dengan milik Suigetsu, bergantian maju-mundur masuk dan keluar dari bagian dalam lubang sempit nan panas dan elastis itu.

Dapat dirasakannya dinding daging di sekitarnya menjadi semakin sensitif setelah dimasuki dua kejantanan sekaligus. Neji rasakan miliknya seolah terisap kuat, dicengkeram erat, diremas dan dipijat lembut oleh tubuh Sasuke. Ia yakin bahwa Suigetsu pun merasakan hal yang sama—terbukti dari erangan puasnya yang bergema.

Tiba-tiba, ujung kejantanan Neji kembali menubruk tonjolan kecil dan lembut jauh di dalam tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke menjerit kencang. Neji menyeringai.

"Enak, sekarang?" bisiknya penuh provokasi seksi.

Sasuke tak menyahut, pikirannya telah buntu oleh ekstasi luar biasa yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Belum sempat logikanya kembali, milik Neji telah turun dan tiba-tiba saja digantikan oleh milik Suigetsu—lagi-lagi menusuk tepat di titik ekstasinya. Kembali ia menjerit kencang.

Tanpa henti, kedua batang kemaluan dalam tubuh panasnya bertubi-tubi menghantam titik ekstasinya secara bergantian. Dua kejantanan itu seolah membuatnya tanpa henti merasakan puncak ekstasi. Tidak sedetikpun titik ekstasinya itu luput dari tusukan tajam yang membawanya melihat bintang bertaburan di atas kepalanya.

Dunia di sekitarnya seolah menjadi putih. Tubuhnya merasakan kenikmatan tiada duanya yang sungguh luar biasa—tepat seperti kata Suigetsu.

Ketiga pemuda yang larut dalam kenikmatan tak terhingga itu terus bergerak saling mendorong dan menusuk, menimbulkan bunyi-bunyian basah yang lengket. Menggema bersahutan dengan erangan, desahan, dan lenguhan ketiga pemuda yang tenggelam dalam ekstasi tinggi. Wangi seks semerbak bersama dengan cairan pra-sprema dan amis darah yang bercampur bagaikan _cocktail_ di udara.

Sasuke menjerit kencang, tak peduli betapa ia terlihat seperti seorang wanita pelacur yang terpuaskan oleh dua orang pria sekaligus—sekalipun. Darah di sekujur tubuhnya bergolak panas.

Merasakan dua batang kejantanan dalam tubuhnya, sungguh perasaan yang tak terkira. Nikmat, sakit, bercampur menjadi satu kesatuan utuh dari kenikmatan yang betul-betul luar biasa.

Dengan satu teriakan yang bagaikan erangan binatang buas, Sasuke mencapai klimaks. Dinding perutnya berkontraksi, hingga menjepit kedua pemuda dalam tubuhnya yang kini mengerang tak kalah kencang. Kedua pemuda dalam tubuhnya pun klimaks dan menyemburkan cairan sperma mereka yang kental banyak-banyak ke dalam tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah, merasakan cairan itu terus tersembur seolah tiada henti jauh ke dalam tubuhnya. Dalam beberapa semprotan, ketiganya terhenti dengan napas tersengal.

Suigetsu mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam Sasuke, diikuti oleh Neji. Suigetsu menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang tekulai lemas di samping Neji. Sasuke yang sudah terbebas dari keduanya berbaring di antara Nej idan Suigetsu. Ketiganya masih belum pulih dari sensasi nikmat yang baru saja mereka rasakan. Sensasi yang tiada duanya.

"Seperti dugaanku," sahut Neji beberapa saat kemudian, dengan napas yang masih sedikit tak beraturan. "Penggila seks…"

Entah kepada siapa pernyataan Neji itu dimaksudkan. Namun tak ada seorangpun yang menyahut. Keheningan menyelubungi ruangan itu kembali.

Jarum waktu yang berdetak pelan menajdi alunan lembut berduet dengan hembusan napas ketiga pemuda yang mulai larut dalam kantuk di ranjang besar itu. Ketiganya terbuai ke alam mimpi, melepaskan rasa letih sehabis bercinta.

Siapa yang tahu apa yang ada dalam mimpi mereka saat ini.

Mungkin pengulangan atas memori seks liar yang baru saja mereka lakukan sesaat sebelumnya.

Atau kecemburuan dahsyat yang perlahan menggerogoti relung hati salah satu di antara mereka tanpa disadari.

Yang manapun, akan menggiring ketiga anak muda yang hanya tahu cara bersenang-senang ini, tentang bangaimana caranya mencintai seseorang.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**End Note:**

Mulai chapter depan, fic ini akan fokus pada kisah bergenre Drama (bidang saya). Jadi mungkin berikutnya tidak akan begitu kinky, atau mungkin tetap ada bagian kinky-nya (saya putuskan nanti). :)

.

**Review Reply untuk non-login reviewers:**

**dark_cute_devil: **Sudah agak diperhalus nih.. Makasih ya himbauannya ^^. Udah makin hot belum? XD

**Momochi gak bisa login:** Momooooo~ NejiSasuSui ini tantangan buat saya. hehe

**Kavinott: **Beneran suerr fic ini lemonan pertama. Sebelumnya nyoba bikin lime juga di fandom Death Note (Matt/Mello) tapi sebatas french kiss.

Yang beneran ampe hubungan intim ya yang ini.. Kalau udah cukup bagus elmonannya, syukurlah. Awal niat saya bikin fic ini memang latihan bikin lemon. hehe

**Micon:** reply-nya saya ETA di chapter sebelumnya, silahkan dilihat (kalau belum) ^^

**Purple:** Idem sama Micon.. Silahkan dilihat di chapter lalu.. ^^

.**  
**

**ETA: **Saya salah upload _document_ kemarin.. Yang kemarin yang belum di-typo beta.. T.T

Maap yang kemarin banyak banget typo-error nya, bikin ga nyaman .

Sekarang sudah di-replace dengan _document _yang benar.. ^^;;


	4. 4th toxic

**Judul:** Intoxicating

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Author:** Ninja-edit

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** ?/Sasu, ?/?, ?/?

**WARNING: **Yaoi, AU, OOC-ness, Mature contents

**NOTE: **Chapter ini aman.

Happy Belated Bday to my sweet lil sistah, Beby-chan. ^^

Flames will be sent to hell.

.

* * *

**Intoxicating**

* * *

.

Samar-samar terdengar sayup suara seseorang.

Sasuke menggeliat dari tidurnya, meluruskan posisi badannya yang miring.

"…lang."

Suara rendah dan sedikit parau lembut itu kembali terdengar. Sasuke memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Oke, sampai nanti."

Suara flip ponsel yang ditutup membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa siapapun yang tengah berbicara itu tampaknya berbicara lewat saluran telepon.

Ranjang sedikit bergoyang ketika salah satu penghuninya turun dari tempat tidur. Terdengar sayup langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh, dan bunyi derit pintu yang dibuka dan kemudian ditutup dengan pelan. Detik berikutnya suara gemericik air _shower_ terdengar mengisi ruang senyap.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah gorden jendelanya membuat matanya silau. Dengan satu erangan kencang, ia menggeliat dan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali hingga pengelihatannya normal kembali.

Diliriknya sosok yang terbaring di sebelahnya. Rambut cokelat panjang yang menyembul dari balik selimut menjawab pertanyaannya. Neji.

Sasuke melirik pada pintu kamar mandinya.

Dengan berbagai pikiran di kepalanya, ia bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya dan pandangannya menelusuri sekitar ranjang tidurnya.

Sebuah ponsel berwarna merah terang teronggok kaku di atas meja kecil di dekat pintu kamar mandi.

Sebuah rasa penasaran hinggap di benak Sasuke. Tak melepaskan pandangannya dari benda mungil itu, ia seret langkahnya menuju meja tempat benda itu berada. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah pintu kamar mandi, awas dengan kemungkinan Suigetsu sudah selesai mandi dan segera keluar dari sana.

Tentunya bukan hal yang benar mengusik privasi orang lain. Namun sejak awal pun apa yang mereka telah lakukan memang bukanlah tindakan yang benar. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya tak acuh dan meraih ponsel merah terang itu.

Membuka flipnya, segera ia masuk ke dalam menu panggilan terakhir. Di sana terpampang jenis panggilan masuk beberapa saat lalu, selama rentang waktu kurang lebih sepuluh menit.

_Sai._

Hanya 'Sai' saja. Tidak ada nama keluarga ataupun nama kecil. Entah ini nama marganya atau memang nama kecil sang penelepon. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya sedikit.

Segera ia beralih pada menu pesan masuk. Didapatinya di sana beberapa pesan yang baru saja masuk tadi malam.

Sasuke membukanya satu per satu.

#

_Sender: Sabaku no Gaara_

_Time: Sat - 07/15/2010 - 11:00 PM_

_Message: Dimana kau? Aku sudah meneleponmu berulang kali tapi ponselmu tidak aktif._

#

_Sender: Sabaku no Gaara _

_Time: Sat - 07/15/2010 - 11:15 PM_

_Message: Jangan bilang kau lagi senang-senang?_

#

_Sender: Sabaku no Gaara_

_Time: Sat - 07/15/2010 - 12:27 AM_

_Message: Betul, ya? Lagi senang-senang?_

#

_Sender: Sabaku no Gaara_

_Time: Sat - 07/15/2010 - 01:09 AM_

_Message: Telepon aku segera._

#

Alis Sasuke berkedut.

Nama yang lain lagi. Tadi Sai, lalu sekarang Sabaku no Gaara.

Seketika perutnya terasa mual.

"Tidakkah orang tuamu mengajarimu bahwa mengintip isi ponsel orang itu tidak baik?" sebuah suara renyah mengejutkan Sasuke.

Sontak Sasuke memutar lehernya dan menatap sang pemilik suara.

Neji memijit punggung lehernya dalam posisi terduduk di atas ranjang menatap Sasuke. Tubuh bagian pinggang hingga ke bawahnya ditutupi selimut tebal putih bercorak garis-garis halus biru langit.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, "Iseng saja," sahutnya singkat.

Neji hanya bergumam tanpa menimpali. Memutar lehernya yang terasa kaku dan memejamkan matanya kini.

Sasuke meletakkan ponsel merah terang itu kembali ke atas meja, tak lupa dengan berhati-hati menempatkannya pada posisinya semula.

"Si Suigetsu itu, kau kenal dia dari mana?" Sasuke menghampiri Neji di ranjang.

Neji membuka sebelah kelopak matanya, "Kenapa?"

"Cuma tanya saja," Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. Duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Beberapa kali ketemu di klub malam favoritku," jawab Neji sejenak kemudian. Masih mengamati raut muka Sasuke.

"Menurutmu…" Sasuke memelankan suaranya sedikit, "dia punya pacar, tidak?"

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa tanya begitu?"

Sasuke berdehem kencang, "Pelankan suaramu!" desisnya setengah berbisik sambil melotot.

Neji melirik sekilas pada pintu kamar mandi, "Kenapa kau tanya begitu?" ulangnya, lebih pelan kini.

"Sesaat sebelum bangun sepenuhnya tadi pagi, aku tidak sengaja mendengar dia bercakap-cakap di telepon dengan seseorang. Sedikit penasaran, dan hasilnya… ya kau lihat sendiri, aku mengecek ponselnya," Sasuke menunjuk ponsel merah terang itu dengan dagunya.

Neji mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa yang dia katakan di telepon?"

"Entahlah. Sesuatu yang kedengaran seperti… 'Dapat', 'Hilang', 'Buang', dan 'Pulang'," ujar Sasuke. Terdengar sedikit nada keraguan dalam tutur katanya.

"Dapat? Hilang? Buang? Pulang?" Neji mengulang ucapan Sasuke dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Dapat apa? Apa yang hilang? Buang apa? Siapa yang pulang?" tambahnya mencecar.

"Mana kutahu," sungut Sasuke.

"Siapa peneleponnya?" Neji mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Seseorang bernama Sai," jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Sai…" Neji mencoba meluncurkan nama itu dari ujung lidahnya. Sesaat seolah ia merasa nama itu tak asing baginya. Namun ia tak ingat di mana pernah mendengar nama tersebut.

"Dan ada pesan singkat juga," tambah Sasuke lagi. "Empat. Empat atau tiga, aku lupa. Tidak kuhitung."

"Dari Sai ini juga?" Neji mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan berlangsung.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Orang yang lain lagi. Sa—"

"Aahhh! Segarnya~!" sebuah suara nyaring memotong kalimat Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak dan menoleh cepat ke arah pintu kamar mandi.

Di sana, tepat di ambang pintu bercat biru terang, Suigetsu berdiri telanjang bulat dengan handuk kecil di kepalanya.

"Maaf mandi duluan, aku sudah selesai," ujar Suigetsu sambil nyengir lebar, memamerkan barisan gigi tajamnya.

"Pakai bajumu," celetuk Neji.

Suigetsu tak menyahut, namun menghampiri pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan memakainya dengan santai sambil bersiul riang.

Sasuke menatap Neji dengan was-was. Neji memberinya isyarat bahwa tampaknya Suigetsu tak mendengar pembicaraan mereka sama sekali, melihat dari tingkah lakunya yang acuh tak acuh itu.

"Aku lapar," ujar Suigetsu beberapa saat kemudian, merapikan pakaiannya yang sudah terpakai sempurna. "Ada makanan?"

"Aku dan Sasuke biasa sarapan di kantin sekolah," sahut Neji menimpali.

"Ah! Hampir aku lupa," Suigetsu menghampiri Sasuke cepat-cepat. "Selamat pagi, sayang," ucapnya sembari mengecup kening Sasuke.

"A—" Sasuke memegangi jidatnya dan menganga.

Suigetsu tertawa. Meraih tas sekolahnya yang terabaikan semalam di pojok ruangan dekat pintu keluar, ia berujar lantang, "Aku duluan ke sekolah. Aku lapar."

Sasuke tak berkata-kata. Masih terkejut dengan perilaku Suigetsu padanya barusan.

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah, honey~" Suigetsu menegdipkan sebelah matanya sebelum menutup daun pintu di belakangnya.

Sasuke masih mematung menatap daun pintu yang telah tertutup seutuhnya itu, hingga pelukan sepasang lengan kuat melingkar di pinggangnya, "Menurutmu orang yang begitu, punya pacar?" Neji berbisik seksi di telinganya. Mengecup daun telinganya beberapa kali.

Sasuke meringis geli, "Mungkin saja. Seharusnya tadi kau tanya langsung."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau yang tanya?" Neji menghentikan kecupannya.

Sasuke tak menyahut untuk sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Dia 'kan temanmu, kau lebih punya hak untuk bertanya darpada aku."

"Disebut teman juga bukan, aku cuma ketemu dia beberapa kali sebelumnya. Dan beberapa kali itu dua atau tiga kali, juga dengan tempo hari di pemandian umum dan hari ini," Neji mengangkat bahunya. "Kenapa? Ada yang membuatmu tidak senang?"

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi, "Tidak, tidak ada," ujarnya seraya masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

Neji tak berkata lebih lanjut, menatap bayangan Sasuke yang menghilang ke balik pintu dengan alis berkedut.

.

X.X.X

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan sekaleng jus persik dingin di tangannya. Sesekali ia menyesap jus segar itu dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari sosok berambut cokelat panjang, atau barangkali sosok berambut perak sebahu.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menubruk sosok di depannya dan limbung hingga jatuh ke lantai dan mendarat dengan berdebum keras.

Sasuke meringis mengusap bokongnya dan memasang raut muka jengkel, "Kau pasang di mana matamu itu?" umpatnya kesal.

Seorang siswa berambut merah gelap menatapnya dengan sepasang bola mata hijaunya yang menyorot dalam di antara _eye-shadow_ hitam pekatnya. Anak laki-laki bergaya gothic dengan kalung dari kulit hitam dan logam perak melingkar di lehernya. Lengan baju seragamnya tergulung dan menampakkan _armband _

Sasuke sedikit terkejut menatap orang yang baru saja bertubrukan dengannya itu.

Anak laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangan lekatnya dari Sasuke dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa menoleh lagi sedikitpun.

Sasuke melongo.

"Kau suka?" sebuah suara menghenyakkan pikiran Sasuke.

Kontan Sasuke menoleh pada sumber suara. Di sana Suigetsu tengah berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya padanya.

Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan itu dan bangkit berdiri. Menepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor dengan debu lantai, ia melirik pada arah si anak laki-laki gothic tadi menghilang, "Kau kenal?"

"Sabaku no Gaara," jawab Suigetsu tak acuh.

"Siapa?" Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dan memutar kepalanya cepat, menatap Suigetsu.

"Sabaku no Gaara," ulang Suigetsu, keningnya terlipat. "Kenapa?"

"Oh, ah, tidak…" Sasuke memijit punggung lehernya dan melemparkan pandangannya ke jendela koridor. Tak mungkin dia bilang kalau tadi pagi ia baru saja mengintip isi ponsel lawan bicaranya itu.

"Dia anak kelas D. Kau tidak tahu?" Suigetsu gagal menangkap tingkah gelagapan Sasuke. "Lihat siapa yang anak baru di sini," ujarnya dengan nada mencemooh.

"Aku tidak suka bergaul dengan orang tak dikenal," Sasuke bersungut membela diri. "Sebentar. Kau baru masuk kemarin, 'kan? Bagaimana bisa kenal dengan anak barusan itu?"—dan mendapatkan nomor ponselnya?—tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

Suigetsu menarik sudut bibirnya, "Tanya saja pacarmu."

Kening Sasuke berkerut, namun Suigetsu berlalu meninggalkannya tanpa penjelasan lebih banyak.

.

.

.

Neji tengah menutup pintu lokernya dan menguncinya, ketika sosok berambut perak terbayang di sudut matanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Suigetsu tengah nyengir lebar seraya menengadahkan telapak tangannya padanya.

"Oh," Neji kembali memutar kunci lokernya dan membuka pintu besi kelabu itu. Meraih benda mungil berwarna merah terang dan menyerahkannya dalam genggaman Suigetsu. "Hati-hati lain kali. Sampai lupa membawa ponselmu segala."

"Ho? Akan ada _lain kali_?" Suigetsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan mata berkilat penuh ketertarikan. Tak mengindahkan cemoohan Neji pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Neji mengangkat bahunya, "Siapa tahu? Mungkin Sasuke akan minta."

Neji berbalik dan siap menuju ruang kelasnya. Suigetsu melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Neji dan melangkah bersisian dengannya, "Kau sendiri? Mau denganku?" bisiknya tepat di cuping telinga Neji.

Seringai tipis terpoles di sudut bibir Neji, "Boleh saja kalau kau yang di bawah," ujarnya dengan sedikit nada canda.

"Ehem," suara deheman sengaja dari seorang siswa berambut pirang menghentikan aktifitas saling goda mereka.

Keduanya menoleh pada sang siswa pirang.

"Ah, Naruto. Halo," Suigetsu melambaikan tangannya ringan pada siswa yang dipanggil Naruto itu.

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Oh, halo juga, Sui-ge-tsu. Aku senang kalian sudah semakin akrab hanya dengan satu hari bercengkrama," tutur Naruto dengan nada berduri. "Tapi kau harus ingat kalau hari ini adalah giliran tugas kebersihanmu, Suigetsu!" tudingnya pada Suigetsu yang kini mengerjapkan matanya. Lembaran kertas yang tergulung teracung tepat di depan batang hidung Suigetsu.

"Dengan senang hati, _seksi_ kebersihan," Suigetsu melepaskan rangkulannya dari pundak Neji dan mencondongkan dirinya pada Naruto, berbisik di telinga Naruto seraya menghembuskan napasnya.

Dari cara kata-kata tersebut meluncur di bibir tipisnya jelas sekali kalimat sederhana itu jadi terdengar mesum jika diucapkan oleh yang bersangkutan.

Naruto kontan menggeplak telinganya cepat dan merona, "A—I—Da—Po-Pokoknya cepat ke kelas! Kerjakan tugasmu!" ujarnya berusaha menyembunyikan rona malunya dengan merahnya murka.

Suigetsu bergumam sebentar sambil menahan senyum, "Kalau kau butuh seseorang mengajarimu bicara, hubungi aku kapan saja. Sekalian… aku bisa mengajarimu hal yang _lain_ juga," ujarnya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengirimkan tatapan penuh provokasi seksi.

Naruto memukul kepala Suigetsu dengan gulungan kertas di tangannya dan membalikkan badannya. Melangkahkan kaki lebar-lebar menuju ruang kelas, "Jangan main-main!"

"Aku serius, lho!" seru Suigetsu kencang sembari menyesuaikan langkah dengan Naruto. Melirik sang pemilik rambut pirang emas yang kini menggembungkan pipinya menahan rona.

"Apa lagi _serius_! Tidak boleh!" timpal Naruto tak kalah kencang.

Suigetsu tertawa.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**End Note:**

Apa arahnya makin ga jelas? Tentu, berhubung baru mulai plotnya.. ^^;; *ngeles*

Mohon maap atas keterlambatan update fic ini, saya terjangkit wabah WB belakangan ini. Setelah menghibur diri dengan bikin fic2 ringan, akhirnya motivasi saya bangkit kembali.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meninggalkan feedback! Love you all!


End file.
